Hive Mind
by Fire-blade-43
Summary: A chose your own adventure story that will be updated weekly. When a strange new club comes to Beverly Hills. Sam, Clover and Alex wind up in their most dangerous battle yet. Nobody is safe and no one can be trusted when under the influence of the Hive.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. Decided to try re-uploading this. This time I'm gonna do it at a much slower pase so people can keep up. Also: The story may not be quite finished yet but do feel free to suggest which path you'd like to go down. Who knows I may even follow it. ;) I will be updating this weekly.

* * *

**HIVE MIND**

_New York, Central Park, 8:00 PM_

"That was weird..." Sarah commented to her friend Jenny as the two walked down the cobblestone path that lead through the refreshingly green central Park.

"Tell me about it," Jenny said as she thought about what had happened. That club had been weird. Their message had been fair to be sure... heck maybe she would have liked it. But the way they all wore the same uniform, marched in the same manner and seemed to share the same opinion on _everything_ and how they were all so _obsessed _with that club of theirs? She didn't like it. It was too cult-like.

"You don't think they're into stuff like brainwashing do you?" Sarah asked and Jenny noticeably quivered.

"Don't give me nightmares. I'm worried enough for Katie as is." Jenny replied. Right as she finished the sound of rusting grass caught their attention.

"What was that!?" Sarah asked. The two looked around but saw hide nor hair of anyone in sight. It could have been a mugger... but that didn't make sense. Walking into central park? You'd have to be a pretty brave or stupid mugger to do something like that. Maybe it was just an animal? A humanoid form ran past Sarah and she jumped back. Jenny caught her before she was about to fall into her arms and supported her friend up.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Something just walked past me," Sarah gasped. Jenny adjusted her raven colored hair and helped her friend steady.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'm sure-" stab. That's all that could be described from it. Sarah watched as a humanoid figure came up from right behind Jenny are plunged a strange syringe like device into her shoulder. She watched as the figure behind Jenny revealed her sleek and slender form, her dark eyelashes and short brown hair. Sarah's eyes widened when the face she saw was all too familiar to her.

"Sarah..." Jenny made a pitiful call as she collapsed into her arms and Sarah, with as much strength as she could muster, lowered her friend safely to the ground.

"Katie..." Sarah breathed as she looked up at the figure. She wore a tight silver outfit that fitter her figure perfectly, the only furnishing the uniform had was gold trimming at the shoulders and neck, a gold belt strapped across her waist and a bright golden badge across her chest which gave the girl an almost robotic, almost _alien_, appearance.

"Do not worry Sarah," Katie spoke calmly and happily. As though she was simply visiting with them as she always did. She bent over and knelled down before Sarah, drawing another one of those syringes from the shining belt she wore. Sarah looked into her eyes with confusion and fear, she saw the eyes of her friend... yet they were unnaturally calm. As though all tension and fear were removed from them. There was an almost delusional look inside them. Sarah was going to call out, to demand why she had come here, dressed like that and injecting Jenny with some weird fluid she'd never seen before. But before she could answer the syringe Katie was holding had already gone into her neck and had started injecting the solution inside.

Sarah sat there with a passive stare as Jenny began to rise. The girl stood tall and perfectly still, a complete confidence and precision was in each of her motions now. As though she had been trained to act this way her entire life. When she stood up and raised her head she did it tall and proud. When she looked to Katie, her savior and ally, she did so with a genuine smile of gratitude. How wonderful it had been for her to abandon her old way of life.

"Thank you Katie," Jenny said as she smiled to the silver clad girl.

"Think nothing of it. My friend," Katie replied as she returned the smile of gratitude. "What designation are you?" she asked.

"Drone, such as yourself," Jenny replied.

"How wonderful!" Katie shouted with ecstasy.

"Indeed," came a third voice. Both turned and smiled as Sarah rose from her kneeling position and smiled at both of them with the same cheerful and welcoming smile "It is indeed grand to be apart of something much greater," she said.

"Let us go and embrace our new lives!" Jenny said. With that, the three girls walked off. Hand in hand. To go and explore their new future together.

* * *

Sam, Clover and Alex. Three seemingly normal high school students. But behind their normal exterior was a trio of girls who had consecutively saved the world time and time again from multiple villains, evil organizations and dark forces. Yet despite their success and their dedication one must remember that their success relies on as much luck and careful planning as it does on simple fate. No one can be sure if and when they will fall to their dangerous path. But it is certain that they will eventually. How and when? That's up to god.

Sam, Clover and Alex walked down the busy concrete path toward the high school they had come to recognize as Beverly Hills High. Sam and Alex both had a look of apathy on their face, to them it was a normal school day. But to Clover it looked like a shining bright utopia. Her eyes practically _beamed_ with positive energy as she skipped along up to class.

"What is it Clover?" Alex asked as she saw Clovers overly energetic expression.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asked.

"Mandy's gone!" Clover shouted.

"Who? Mandy!?" Alex shouted, apparently surprised by the news.

"Yup. Mandy is gone. Off to Japan for the whole semester! She won't be back for another seven months!" Clover stated.

Mandy had been a pain to her since they had met. The two had a startling grudge and competition, mostly Clover deciding on a goal for the week and Mandy claiming she would reach the goal before or better than she did. It was always irking to Clover to have to deal with the girl but having THIS happen? It was too good to be true! Mandy was out of her hair for months! She could actually enjoy school now.

"Come on," Sam said as she lead Clover out to the courtyard. "Let's have lunch."

As they arrived at the courtyard. The first thing they noticed was the group of people gathering around a single location. They couldn't particularly make out what the commotion was about but as they drew closer the three noticed a large poster hanging on the bulletin board in front of the students. The trio made their way past the crowd and saw a small line of students in front of a desk. The young boy at the front was handing out sheets of paper and small badges to the people who came up there.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Clover and Alex looked up at the poster. The poster was a stylized and expanding rendition of black and yellow hexagons lined up against each other. At the top read the words "Be Apart of Something Greater" in a sleek silver colored text and below it read the huge stylized letters saying "The Hive".

"The Hive?" Alex read. It was an unusual name. If this were some kinda club then it'd make sense that the name would pertain to the club duties.

"Weird," Sam said. Clover was the firs to walk toward the desk, Alex and Sam soon following.

"Hello there ladies, can I help you?" said the boy at the desk with a cheerful grin. He was an unremarkable kid other than his well groomed hair and clean body there would have been no interest in him.

"What's this Hive people are talking about?" Clover asked.

"The hive is an organization," the boy explained "dedicated to creating peace and equality among student bodies all around the world! We have different bases in New York, Texas and even Japan. Now we're setting up a base here in Beverly Hills. And we need new members!" the boy handed Clover a piece of paper "here, take this and read up on what the hive does."

Clover looked it over with a cunning eye.

"Ohhh! Yoga classes, a spa and workout room, all FREE for members?" Clover shouted exuberantly.

"Free?" Alex said, obviously skeptical, "are you sure?"

"Yes," the boy at the desk said "once the base is completed, all activities are free to members. There is no entrance fee either," Clover seemed to be brimming with excitement now.

"Hold it," Sam said "what do members do anyway?"

"Various work," the boy said "we help school relations, charity work, help local businesses."

"Who cares?" Clover said "if I get free access to a spa anytime I want, I'd run my hand through a dumpster."

Sam looked to Clover and thought... this organization was unusual. It seemed to be too good to be true while still being vague at the same time. Yet she couldn't subjectively find anything wrong with it... after all it sounded promising. Even if it was a little weird.

**If you think Clover should join go to Chapter A, Let Her Join...**

**If you think Sam should stop her go to Chapter B, Stop Her...**

**If you tihnk they should all join go to Chapter C, Suggest they all Join...  
**


	2. A Let her Join

OCC: Time for next part. Expect things to get tricky from here.

* * *

**A. Let her join...**

"You do what you want," Sam said with a strained smile. Clover nodded and took one of the badges from the table. The badge was bright gold and shimmered, almost glowed, in the sunlight as Clover watched it enthusiastically. She looked up at the boy and began asking questions.

"So when is the base going to be done?" she asked.

"Another week or so." the boy replied cheerfully. Sam and Alex could tell this was going to be a bit, considering all the questions Clover could ask, and they decided it was best to leave her to her devices.

Sam and Alex sat at the cafeteria table with a simple passive stare. Alex was eating her packed lunch but Sam, who didn't have a lunch, was mostly looking concerned at the table.

"What is it Sammie?" Alex asked, calling Sam by her pet name.

"I dunno," Sam said "I just feel like maybe we did something wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Alex asked.

"Well, the Hive seemed a bit-" before Sam could get her thoughts out Clover came up to the table with her chest puffed out and her badge glowing brightly. Her typical expression was on her face.

"You're looking at the newest member of the Hive!" she announced giddily.

"So when are you going to do anything with this Hive?" Alex asked.

"Well, the first official meeting of the Beverly Hills branch isn't until tomorrow. And I'm expected to be there! The guy also said to invite all your friends so what do you say?" Clover asked.

"Sorry Clover but I got Soccer Practice tomorrow." Alex said empathetically.

"Oh. What about you Sam?" Clover asked as she looked to the red head.

"Me? Uh no thanks Clover I'm busy tomorrow as well..." Sam wasn't really all that busy but she didn't like it. Being a Spy, Student AND a member of this club? It just didn't sit well with her when she felt that she could put her time and attention to better things.

"What?" Clover asked apparently a bit disappointed both of her friends weren't interested in her newfound membership.

"Don't worry Clover," Alex reassured.

"Yea! It just means you get spa privileges to yourself," Sam said.

"Hmph," was all Clover gave as she nodded and sat down with them.

* * *

The next day Clover had heard that the Hive's official first meeting was in the presentation hall next to the science lab. The actual Hive base wasn't made yet so they had set up a temporary headquarters after school. From what she had garnered the leader of the Hive herself would be there to welcome them each in. Clover thought that was nice of her and from the looks of it so did everyone else.

The room was packed with twenty people. Most of them students from Bev high like herself and many of them discussing the reasons they were there. Some genuinely liked the idea of helping the community but the privileges seemed more than enough to attract the large amount of people there. When the door opened to the Presentation hall Clover saw perhaps the most unusual people she had ever seen. The people who walked in seemed to come in three different styles, silver, gold and bronze. What was meant by that were that each man and woman who walked in there was dressed in a corresponding and similar uniform that only seemed to differentiate gender and class.

The first ones she noticed were dressed completely in a silver/chrome bodysuit that covered them from the neck down. They had some gold trimming around the shoulders and neck as well as a gold belt across their waist along with some stylized gold shoes and boots , women wearing high heels while men wore boots, and the familiar gold badges displayed on their chest. Other than that, completely silver, down to the antennae sticking out of their ears. The next ones seemed to have a similar silver body suit but carried more gold on them. Golden breast plates, gloves, and neck guards. Were stylized by yellow monocular glasses that covered their eyes as well as bronze colored shoulder guards and lower neck pieces. Their boots were also gold with a bit of bronze color added to them, with ladies also having a high heel at the back of theirs while men had more traditional boots. Finally the last ones had silver body suits striped with gold around the legs and arms, given bronze waistcoats and wrist guards their most distinguishing feature was the headset like device attached to their ear and connecting to their lower jaw. Some might have thought them to look a bit funky, techno or post-modern but Clover couldn't help but feel they were 50's Sci-fi movie fashion rejects.

That was when she came into view among all of them. A woman dressed in a complete gold bodysuit from her head down. Wearing royal purple around her neck, shoulder pads, wrist guards, the skirt that wrapped around her upper legs, her pair of high heel shoes and the small cape she wore on her back. She had a crown on her head with a purple gem embedded in the center and her chest was covered by a keenly polished and perfect gold colored breastplate. Clover couldn't tell if she was more of a fashion reject or less of one in comparison to the others.

"Welcome!" she said cheerfully in her bright voice "welcome all who wish to become apart of something bigger, better, more unified. I am, The Queen. You may address me as such or you may simply call me your highness."

Somebody is having an ego trip, Clover Thought.

"I know I may sound arrogant," she said "but I assure you that you are all equal in my eyes. And you will all have your use as well! In the hive you do not need to worry about things like popularity or discrimination. You may all have whatever you desire."

That sounded better, Clover thought.

"So... what do we do?" one person there asked and the Queen, as she called herself, smiled at the notion.

"There is only one requirement. The official uniforms for the Hive, as you can see before you, must be worn by official members whenever preforming official Hive work. Your designation will be determined once your initiated."

Clover stopped smiling. What? Wear this 50's sci-fi reject of clothing? Was she insane or something? Clover was a fashion officiant and she knew full well that she wouldn't be caught dead in any of this clothing... still there was the free spa. And the she'd only wear it while doing official Hive work... plus if it was in a group she might be able to pull it off with a few accessories of her own.

**If you Refuse, go to A. I**

**If you Accept, go to A. II**


	3. A I Refuse

**A. I. Refuse...**

"No. Way," Clover shouted over the mumbling voices. The Queen turned a curious eye Clover's way and gave a quizzical expression.

"You expect me to wear THIS?" Clover asked, pointing to a random person wearing one of the said apparel "I'm sorry, but I draw the line at having to wear sci-fi reject clothes."

"I see," the Queen said as she continued to look at Clover "then what would you proffer?"

Clover seemed to find it funny how ridiculously blatant the answer was.

"Ummm duh, wear my own clothed why not?" Clover asked.

"I see," the Queen said with a smile "Miss, why not come up here?"

Clover looked around, saw the faces of most the people who were just as confused as she was and decided to follow. Clover walked up next to the queen and watched as she looked Clover over as though she were measuring her for something.

"Miss you are a popular girl no doubt?" she asked.

"Well I don't mean to brag but," Clover was interrupted before she could finish.

"I see. Everyone, this woman here is an excellent example of a free thinker. One who thinks for herself and toward her personal goals. A free thinking woman this one is indeed. To place her fashion sense above the desire for equality. Congratulate this woman! For being a free thinker!" the Queen announced.

Clover blushed a bit at the Queen's words. She felt a sense of pride in what she was saying. Clover felt that, in a way, she could be a great boon to this organization by being such a free thinking figure. She could help design new uniforms, make them more trendy with less silver and more fusha. Possibly turquoise, or maybe-

Stab. Clover stopped as a syringe was stabbed into her neck and she felt a cold substance enter into her body.

"However, being a free thinker is not what we of the Hive stand for," the Queen said as she snapped her fingers.

The uniformed members suddenly marched out and started grappling the students in the room. Cries of help rang out as each uniformed one pulled out a similar syringe and injected each and every student with a strange silver liquid. People fought and there were many scuffles but it was clear that the uniformed members were succeeding as each and every injected student was simply standing shocked and paralyzed after the injection.

Clover's instinct was to run over there and help. To stop this. To do something! But she felt strangely... calm. Her hands moved on her own accord but soon she felt no reason to move them. Why? She looked to the uniformed members and suddenly felt a euphoria overcome her as she thought of putting hers on. Why did she think that? Didn't she hate those uniforms just a second ago?... no. Not anymore she didn't. The Hive's uniforms were a grand thing! They represented equality, a great conformity that allowed Clover to finally be herself! To be free within the Hive, to be needed and wanted by everyone around her. Why would she ever want to change such a wonderful uniform?

"Don't worry. We'll get all those pesky free thoughts out of you," the Queen said as she rested her hands on Clover's shoulders. Clover couldn't agree more! What a better way to live than with everyone working towards the same goal as you? To be accepted and loved by all? That was the true wonder of the Hive... a wonder Clover would embrace for all eternity.

**Please go to Chapter A III.**


	4. A II Accept

**A. II. Accept...**

She guessed it couldn't be helped. She'd just have to make due with that uniform the way it was. It was a relatively small price to pay for free Spa and Yoga privileges anyway.

"The Hive," the Queen explained "is an all encompassing organization that hopes to bring people from around the world together in a great way. We of the Hive have seen the many things that fill schools and places around the world. People being bullies, picked on, excluded from clubs and judged solely on their appearance and athletic ability. We of the Hive hope to rectify this, so that we can bring the world together into an age of peace and prosperity. One where people of any size, color or gender can get along with each other and be needed and loved!"

The Queen looked to each of them and smiled.

"You are all to become apart of our great family!" she said.

Clover's eyes were wide as she listened to this. It was a nice message and at least she had good intentions. Clover could at least feel proud to be apart of something like this.

"Of course, you must all sacrifice something for this great goal," the Queen continued.

The people's bright expressions diminished.

"What?" somebody called out.

"Your independence of course," the Queen said "things like free thought or individuality will just put you at a greater or lesser scale at those around you. In our society. Everybody is perfect and a member of the Hive!"

Clover suddenly didn't like the sound of this... what did she mean by sacrificing individuality? Clover liked her individuality just fine. The Queen snapped her fingers and the person closest to the front, a woman with long curly brown hair, was grabbed by a person wearing one of the silver uniforms. Before any of them could completely comprehend what was happening, a syringe full of silver liquid was injected into her neck by the Silver Clad individual.

Clover screamed and mostly everyone did in response as the entire room soon became a battle zone with each of the students being overpowered by the various uniformed members and being injected with similar silver liquid. Clover didn't know what was in them and something told her she didn't want to find out. Which was why when the first person moved up to her, a woman dressed in the bronze like attire with the headset, she immediately drop kicked her and dodged to the side.

"LISTEN LADY!" Clover said, trying to direct herself at the Queen "I don't know what you're planning but I'm having SERIOUS second thoughts about joining your little club!"

Clover ran at her with all her speed, elbowing any of the silver uniformed men or women in her way. Suddenly Clover was stopped by a hand grabbing onto her wrist and then holding her arm up against her back. Clover turned her head around to see a woman with long curly brown hair holding her down. This was disturbing as Clover not only recognized her as one of the girl's in the room but she wasn't wearing a uniform either.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Clover demanded. The woman simply smiled at her and nodded. Clover turned her head around and saw a man walking toward her, wearing a golden breastplate and bronze shoulder pads. He smiled at Clover and for once Clover actually realized he was fairly handsome.

"Oh... hello..." Clover said blushing, unaware that he was already holding one of those syringes in hand. Clover felt a cold stab as the syringe was injected into her neck and she felt a cool solution enter inside of her. Suddenly a wave of calmness overtook Clover and for once Clover asked herself... why was she fighting? After all the Hive was just trying to do her a favor with this. Yes, so much was clear now! Her true calling in life, her meaning, her existence. Clover was a warrior! A warrior for the Hive! The organization that offered peace and equality to all and she was apart of it! She was apart of something grand now...

"I understand," Clover said with wide and wonderful eyes "it's so clear to me now! How self centered I was... I never knew being apart of something so much greater than myself could be so... so wonderful."

Clover turned to all the smiling faces and for once she knew that she was right where she needed to be.

**Please go to Chapter A III.**


	5. A III

**A. III  
**

Sam watched as Alex came in through the front door in her soccer jersey and a ball under her arm. She gave a sigh of relief as she sat down on the couch next to Sam and looked her seemingly concerned best friend in the eye.

"So where's Clover?" Alex asked.

"She's still at her Hive meeting. Alex do you think it was a mistake letting Clover join?" Sam asked.

"Mistake?" Alex replied.

"Yea I mean, we hardly heard about this Hive thing before. It just sorta sprung up over night... don't you think there might be something odd about it?" Sam asked.

"Sam you're putting to much thought into this. We know how Clover is. She'll be all over the Hive today but a couple weeks from now she'll have quit and not even think about it again," Alex said.

Sam sighed. Alex was right. If there were an award for fickleness Clover would win hands down. Clover would come in through that door and she would still be the same old Clover they always knew.

The door swung open and Clover came bounding inside with a smile on her face and a bag around her shoulder.

"Clover!" Alex greeted.

"Hello Alex, Sam!" Clover returned as she hugged both of them in the lightest grasp she could manage.

"Clover," Sam said while being hugged by the blond "how did the meeting go?"

"It went absolutely wonderfully!" Clover responded with enough enthusiasm to make her normal self look like a gloomy donkey.

"Sounds like you had a blast," Alex commented.

"Oh I did Alex, I did! I learned all about the Hive and what their mission is," Clover said.

"What did you learn?" Sam asked.

"To promote equality and fairness to help the student body life!" Clover said "that is the Hive motto and mission. All people are loved under us and we're all given our lot in life thanks to them!"

Sam's eyebrows creased. This sounded suspicious to her. Like a cult or hive mind mentality. Individual needs were sacrificed for the good of the whole. Sam knew often there were those who had misused such power gained.

"Wow that's pretty cool," Alex said.

"Oh I'm glad you agree!" Clover replied.

Clover gave an energetic smile to Alex and Sam decided to withhold her skepticism for now.

* * *

_11:49 PM, Pentagon._

The man sitting in front of the computer screen watched the monitor blink off and on again as the digital image said "loading" down in front of him.

"Yes... yes that's it..." the man said. Professor Zackson was a well known nano-technologist who had written in many different technology magazine's over the last few years. However the old scientist had become disgruntled by nobody appreciating his work. His nano-bots could do the precision work of a surgeon and could send out powerful electrical signals to disrupt even the most advance computers! And yet there he was, working at a high school in Washington to get proper funding for his groundbreaking research! He'd show them... he'd show all of them! Yes he would. But there was a problem.

"That blasted woman! Stealing my nano-bots... it wasn't suppose to go like this!" suddenly he heard the door behind him break down and in stepped a blond haired woman in a red bodysuit followed by two other women in similar yet different colored bodysuits.

"STOP!" Clover shouted.

Professor Zackson responded immediately by throwing a group of tiny exploding balls at Clover's feet. The spies all jumped back as a cloud of smoke and fire temporarily took over the room. Zackson fled through the smoke and ran out into the hallway. Hopeing to evade his captors. Alex and Sam quickly followed in hot pursuit, the two chasing after the scientist as fast as their legs could carry them. However Professor Zackson had taken a good early lead and they found no matter how fast they ran he remained in front of them the whole time.

Suddenly a red blur overtook both Alex and Sam and they saw Clover moving at an almost impossible speed. Sam and Alex both watched in amazement as she was soon about to overtake the fleeing man.

He seemed to notice and throw another exploding orb Clover's direction. Clover jumped over the thrown orbs and not only dodged the projectile but also caught it in her outstretched hand and threw it back in front of him. Zackson was caught unprepared for such a maneuver and was promptly thrown back into Clover's arms. Where she subdued him and threw Zackson to the ground.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" the man cried "that damn apprentice of mine!"

"Apprentice?" Sam asked.

Sam and Alex had now came up from behind Clover as she was subduing the criminal.

"Nice work Clover!" Alex said.

"Do not mention it Alex," Clover said jovially as she cuffed the Professor and stood him up on his feet.

"What were you saying before?" Sam asked.

"My apprentice!" the professor said "she stole my final completed nano-bots from me! I had to start over entirely without my blueprints!"

"Your apprentice stole your nano-bots?" Sam asked "what for?"

"I don't know! She just said she was going to put them to better use," Zackson said.

"What does that-" Sam's line of questioning was interrupted by Clover pushing the professor toward her.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as Clover moved past her "what are you doing?"

"Our mission is complete Sam! Let's turn him into Jerry and then we can go home," Clover announced.

* * *

The middle aged man known as Jerry watched Zackson loaded into the WOOHP vehicle and driven away with a content smile on his face.

"Congratulations girls," Jerry said as he turned to the tree of them "Zackson was using some form of nano-machine to hack the Pentagon's computer. No doubt he was either going to ransom priceless U.S information off for money or sell it to a foreign nation. You've done your country good girls."

Sam and Alex both nodded and thanked Jerry while Clover's head remained perfectly still and she also thanked Jerry much more cheerfully than Sam or Alex.

"And especially you Clover!" Jerry said upon hearing the mission specs "you did quite the fancy work in apprehending Professor Zackson."

"Thank you Jerry, I live to please and serve others," Clover said. Jerry laughed.

"Really now? Honestly Clover every time we talked before you always seemed so... self absorbed. Always talking about makeup and fashion and just the right type of boy for you. I would never have thought I'd see such a change in you," Jerry said.

"Oh Jerry," Clover said as she giggled slightly.

Sam watched Clover with an incredulous stare. Clover was behaving differently now... it must have been the Hive. That was the only logical conclusion. Sam wasn't sure but somehow they changed Clover. Sam stopped as she rubbed her head. Maybe she was just being paranoid now? Clover had never been apart of any other groups before. Not one's dedicated to equality or fairness anyway. Maybe what Sam thought was some kind of insidious plot was nothing more than a harmless change of outlook? Sam walked up to Clover from behind and rested her hand on Clover's shoulder.

"Hey Clover can we-" Sam suddenly found herself behind Clover to over Clover's shoulder and the laying on the ground backside up in a matter of seconds. Pain wretched through her body.

"SAM!" Alex shouted.

"My goodness!" Jerry said.

Sam tried to orientate herself... had Clover just THROWN her to the ground?

"Ow! Wha... what was that for!?" Sam shouted as she stood up and gave an angry stare Clover's way.

"You should not sneak up on a solder Sammie," Clover said playfully with her smile across her face. What did that mean?

"That wasn't funny Clover," Alex said as she came to Sam's side.

"Indeed. There's no excuse for assaulting comrades!" Jerry said.

Clover looked to Alex, then to Sam and then to Jerry and her bright smile seemed to fade into a look of sudden sadness and withdrawal.

"Oh..." Clover said as she looked to Sam "Sammie... I am sorry," she lowered her head "will you please find it in your heart to forgive a foolish solder, Sammie?"

Sam wasn't sure why Clover was referring to herself as a solder. Then again she could just mean she was a solder of WOOHP. Anyway it didn't really matter, Clover had sounded genuinely sorry for what she did and Sam couldn't stay mad at her.

"OK, I forgive you," Sam said.

"Oh thank you Sammie!" Clover said as she hugged Sam "I promise to make it all better!"

Sam was thinking now... what to do? Was this whole business with Clover really a problem? She had acted strangely before and while Clover wasn't one to randomly throw those who grabbed her shoulder she was genuinely sorry for it... maybe... maybe Sam was just being too paranoid for her own good? Maybe this would just blow itself over?

**If you want to investigate The Hive and spy on Clover go to chapter A. IV.**

**If you want to wait and see what happens then go to chapter A. V.**


	6. A IV Spy on Clover

**A IV Spy on Clover and Investigate The Hive**

"Why are we doing this?" Alex asked as she and Sam stood outside the principals office and watched as Sam picked the lock in front of her.

"Because!" Sam said as the lock made it's telltale clicking noise "there's something wrong with Clover and I need to find out what."

"Well," Alex said "Clover is a bit different, but it seems to be a change for the better."

"It's not normal," Sam retorted "this whole change in Clover... it just isn't normal."

Alex had no choice but to follow as Sam opened the door and walked inside. The two soon found the papers they were looking for inside one of the Principals lockers. On it information was given about the Hive as a club and various superficial details. About construction work on the new base being near the city edge and the total number of people it had.

"Wow," Alex said "According to this, almost two thirds of the student body are official members!"

"Yea," Sam replied, pondering over what the paper said, "Alex, how many people joined when the Hive first came here?"

Alex read a bit more then spoke "twenty students" Alex read.

"Twenty students to two thirds the student body in a matter of days?" Sam asked. It had been four days since Clover had joined the Hive and even Alex suddenly started to recall a few unusual things happening.

"Now that I think about it..." Alex said "three second blinking."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well," Alex said "Clover blinked at perfect three second intervals when I watched her. I thought she was just trying to be more organized-"

"Organized blinking?" Sam asked skeptically.

"So? I know plenty of people who do it!" Alex replied. Sam gave Alex an exasperated expression and then she continued, "Anyway. I didn't think much about it for Clover but then I noticed some of the other students doing it to. Blinking at perfect three second intervals."

"I noticed something like that as well," Sam admitted "but it was far more suspicious. Everyone was walking in a similar fashion. Similar leg movement, similar stepping order... like they were all trained to walk in perfect unison."

"Wow really?" Alex asked amazed by Sam's observation.

"This coming from the girl who noticed _blinking_?" Sam asked.

Alex gave a pathetic shrug and Sam looked back to the papers.

"Anyway I think The Hive garners some further exploration, don't you think?" Sam asked.

"I guess so," Alex responded. Alex didn't particularly think much on what was going on with Clover but now that Sam was pointing out all this to her she herself wasn't so sure. Maybe The Hive did need some further exploration? A better understanding of just what was going on? If nothing else they could figure out if something truly was wrong with Clover. And if there was nothing to worry about then what were they guilty of? Being a bit curious?

* * *

The Hive base being constructed in Beverly Hills was just at the edge of a large and expanding cliff side. It was fairly wide and made in a hexagonal shape, painted or molded in a bright yellow and gold coloration. The road leading up to it was mostly barren but as Sam watched the large, almost twenty story, tall building she couldn't help but get the strange impression of just what the heck was going on?

"How did they get funding for this?" Sam asked from the bushes just a few yards away and Alex, watching through binoculars, was just as inspired by the towering base as Sam was.

"That's not the only thing," Alex said, pointing to the inside of the base and then handing the binoculars to Sam. What Sam saw were two women, dressed in thick overcoats and jeans heading toward the front entrance. There wasn't anything wrong with that, after all this was a cold night but as they walked through the front doors Sam saw them take off their coats and jeans to reveal silver, form fitting, bodysuits underneath. Complete with gold trim around the shoulders, waist and shoes.

"Wow. Clover joined them? She wouldn't be caught dead in a uniform like that," Sam guessed.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked. Sam smirked at her and revealed her compowder. They had made sure to bring along some gadgets. No gadgets Jerry would miss however, Sam had already informed Jerry of her suspicions and Jerry had told her that The Hive was a completely ligament organization. Sam had pressed harder about Clover's unreasonable behavior and Jerry had finally given in with what Sam had wanted. She had a handy all purpose lock pick (the one she used to open the Principal's door) as well as the anti-hypnosis contacts. Sam had been sure to bring those and put them in.

"We 're gonna go undercover," Sam said as she pressed a button and activated her com-powder's ability to alter her clothing. Alex did the same and pretty soon both were wearing similar tight fitting silver bodysuit uniforms like the other Hive members.

"Wow," Alex commented as she moved around a bit and examined her body "they fit nice and I feel like I'm in an old alien movie," Alex bent her elbows out at the shoulder and spoke monotonously like a robot "TAKE. ME. TO. YOUR. LEADER. BEEP."

Sam might have found the joke to be funny had she not been too preoccupied with entering into the base successfully.

"Alright Alex, listen. We may look the part but we still gotta act it to go in there unsuspected," Sam explained.

"Oh don't worry," Alex said as she snapped out of her 50's funk and looked to Sam with a mock grin "I've got that part down!" she said as she stared at Sam and then blinked. Three seconds later she blinked again. And three seconds after that she blinked one more time.

"You've pretty much got down blinking to an art form haven't you?" Sam asked.

"Yeppers!" Alex said, missing Sam's sarcasm and then apparently just picking up on it "Heeey..." Alex said annoyed.

"Anyway, all we have to do is walk... and blink, like they do and we'll be able to move about unnoticed," Sam said as she and Alex both nodded at each other and then walked in perfect unison to the building.

* * *

Sam had a pretty good theory what was going on. This "Hive" was most likely brainwashing people by her understanding. Taking in people and turning them into perfectly obedient pawns that would obey their leader's goals to a tee. Sam guessed that whoever was behind all of this had indoctrinated Clover via some sort of device or hypnosis. Sam had seen, and been subjugated too, a number of mind control experiments in her spy days. She recognized brainwashing when she was exposed to it and Clover's had been unique yet similar enough to catch on in a matter of time. Sam just needed to figure out what was doing it... and she would. Otherwise she wasn't worth being Clover's friend.

The two entered into the base and walked forward to the sounds of footsteps and various talking resonating. Sam wasn't sure what they were doing, however as the two continued further into the building Sam found that her initial assumption was gaining more and more credence. First they saw that every single person they passed was wearing the exact same uniform and each walked, and yes even blinked, in a similar fashion. It was a few minuets into the building before they started to see some variation. Some members wore gold stripped uniforms with a headset and microphone worn on the side of their face as though they were some kind of new security system in place. Sam and Alex also saw various places the Hive had mentioned before including the Spa and Yoga parlor. Even those, supposed leisurely activities had the strange pressure of conformity and unity to them that was trademark of this organization.

The spa each had people in silver colored bathing suits siting in the hot tub, each sitting in the bubbling water in the exact same position and preforming the exact same routine as each person in there with them. If one of them dipped their head into the water, they all did and if one shook the water out of their hair than they all did... in fact they seemed to do this with such monotonic rhythm it almost frightened Sam. First a person would get into one side of the hot tub, then they would sit there for about a minuet, they'd all dunk their head in, shake their hair dry and then move their position as the person right next to the man who just entered would leave and then allow for another person to walk up and enter. The masseuses and their patients, likewise, were all massaging the similarly positioned people with the exact techniques each other was doing. It all had such a clockwork feel to it, like each of the Hive member's were gears in a gigantic clock and each one had a daily routine to follow that they did so to a tee. It was all coordinated to unrealistically that the whole thing just seemed unnaturally creepy to Sam and Alex.

The Yoga parlor, was likewise, one single instructor with a bunch of people following her in perfect unison, each one's movements matching her complex maneuvers to a tee. This one, however, seemed to better reinforce Sam's suspicions as the chants they gave out were all the exact same message.

"THE WILL OF THE HIVE CANNOT BE UNDONE," they all said in unison as they launched a fist forward.

"Sammie," Alex whispered to Sam as they watched the spectacle unfold "I think you might be onto something."

Sam felt both gratified that Alex was agreeing with her but also a bit mortified to realize she was absolutely right. They could definitely use reinforcements... but first things first. They needed to find Clover.

The first sign of Clover came when they noticed a man different from the other Hive members. He wore a golden and glistening monocular glasses over his eyes and was dressed in a suit of what could only be described as a gold breastplate with bronze colored shoulder pads and matching boots. They noticed him, as well as a few other men and one woman, wearing the same uniform heading toward one particular area that had the title "Training Arena" above it. Sam and Alex turned to each other and nodded as they followed the golden armored men there.

Once inside they saw what could only be described as some kind of weird cross with laser tag and real world training. In the arena was a scale model of a city setting. Hundreds of targets in the form of cutouts of various armed men moved in between windows and doors and through it all men and women in the golden uniforms fired at the targets with various firearms at their disposal.

"The Hive is training an army?" Alex asked.

"Peaceful little organizations don't need armies," Sam stated and created a whole new fear in each of them. Suddenly they saw a series of explosions from a particular city block and watched as a hive member with a familiar blond haircut ran down it shooting at each and every target with maximum precision. She jumped right past windows to shoot at targets that went by and rolled across the ground to hide behind a wall and wait are more targets moved past to shoot at them. Suddenly a round and roughly human shape body bag dropped down next to the woman and she responded immediately by, what looked like to Alex and Sam, as though she grabbed something from her belt and then karate chopped it in the neck. The dummy fell down and now they knew once and for all just what the figure was.

"Clover..." Sam gasped as she heard a large beeping noise, multiple Hive members gathered around Clover and begin praising her.

"That was excellent Solder Clover!" one man said.

"Yes! You are a credit to the Hive and it's majesty!" said a woman.

"We can only pray that we are all as skilled as you some day," another woman said.

"Think nothing of it," Clover said "the Hive is what gives me strength and I am but a tool for it to act! Is it not marvelous we can all act in such a manner as to benefit the glory of the hive?"

They all nodded and agreed with Clover and Sam turned her attention to Alex.

"Think we need any more evidence that something is major wrong here?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so," Alex said as she looked to Sam "but what do we do?

**If you think they should go down there and snap Clover out of it go to chapter A VI.**

**If you think they should investigate further go to chapter A VII.**


	7. A V Wait and see

**A.V. Wait and see...**

Sam sat in her bed reading... or trying to read anyway. The last four or five days had been one confusing blur to Sam who was trying to make heads or tails of Clover and her mysterious new personality that had come from nowhere. One thing was certain. If there was something wrong then the Hive was the prime suspect. If not then there wasn't anything to worry about... still she had talked to Jerry about it.

Jerry had said to Sam that the Hive, from WOOHP database, was a completely ligament organization with a good message and who only accepted volunteers. Still Sam's persistence that the time line intervals of Clover joining with the Hive and her sudden jovial nature weren't a coincidence. Clover was different and she suspected the Hive was behind it. Still Jerry was right that making baseless accusations wasn't going to help. The hive hadn't been involved in any crimes or anything and unless Sam had good reason there was better things to go on than "Clover was acting weird".

So she sat in bed... wondering.

* * *

"Wow Clover," Alex commented as she saw the blond trying on an unusual suit. The suit covered Clover from the neck down and even the sides of her head. She was wearing a golden breastplate and gloves, along with a pair of gold shoes and sparkling gold monocular glasses that covered her eyes. It had an incredibly futuristic and techno look to it.

"That's a neat costume," she commented as she looked Clover's body over "I'm surprised you'd wear something like that actually."

"Really Alex?" Clover asked, sounding genuinely confused at Alex's statement. When Clover had told Alex that the Hive had uniforms and when she had asked to see it Clover had been more than ecstatic to show her friend personally the glory of the Hive.

"Yea, you struck me as the kinda person to always go on about fashion. And you just recently told me that gold and silver were SOOOO out," Alex said, doing her best to imitate Clover's valley girl accent.

"Alex. That was the old Clover," she said while smiling "the beauty of the Hive is that fashion isn't a problem anymore! Every day I had to wake up and wonder for hours on end just what type of clothing I would wear. Would it be the pink top or the blue top, the shorts or the jeans, the beads or the necklace. I realized that while I had always had time to chose what I wore... I never had time to be me."

"Wow Clover that's pretty deep," Alex said. It was weird talking to Clover like this. She almost sounded like a completely different person altogether.

"Yes. But the Hive solved that. Now I only need to wear one article of clothing every day. At least the only article of clothing that matters. And now it doesn't matter who has the most expensive shoes or the most stylish clothing. I am defined by who I am. I am Clover," she said and Alex was somewhat touched by the words... though they still kinda creeped her out.

"OK Clover that's good enough," Alex said.

"Alex I would absolutely love it if you would join me," Clover said.

"Join you? You mean become a Hive member?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Clover said "become a member and you can become the Alex you always wanted to be."

Alex was about to respond with the fact she was still a member of the Soccer team and didn't want the Hive to get in the way of her playing. But just as she was about to the phone rang and Alex, who was the closest to it, answered.

"Yes, what is it?" Alex asked.

"Hello. Alex? It's me coach Peterson," the voice said.

"Coach what is it?" Alex asked.

"Well it's the team Alex. Sorry to tell you this but they all quit."

"WHAT? The whole team!?"

"Yup. Sorry Alex but the whole team just called in and said they were all joining some NEW team."

"What new team?"

"The nest or something like that..." Coach trailed off, mumbling to himself.

"Coach do you mean the Hive?" Alex asked, almost afraid to do so.

"YEA THAT'S IT! That new alternative club that showed up in Bev hills a few days ago. Got real excited over it as well."

Alex held onto the phone for a couple of seconds, letting the news sink in.

"Well sorry Alex but the soccer team's gone. Guess you'll have to find some new team to play on."

"Yea thanks coach, bye," Alex hung up and turned to Clover, "The Hive has a soccer team?"

"They practice Fridays and Tuesdays at five-o-clock PM sharp in the Hive's personal soccer stadium," Clover responded as though she were reading off a list.

"Personal Soccer stadium?" Alex asked. This organization was sounding scarily too good to be true.

"Please Alex?" Clover asked. Alex sighed as smiled at Clover.

"I guess. What could be the harm in just joining?" Alex said.

"Oh Alex, I KNEW you would!" Clover said as she pulled out a syringe and Alex's eyes widened.

"C-clover what are you doing with th-that n-needle!?" Alex asked, paralyzed by fear.

"Initiating you," Clover said as she moved faster than Alex could register and stabbed the Syringe right into Alex's neck. Alex felt pain for a second and winced but oddly she didn't scream or cry out as she felt a calming sensation take over her body. Yes, yes it felt good all of a sudden. She had to ask Clover what was going on, no she already KNEW. She was being given the experience of a lifetime. Alex was becoming a member of the Hive, an organization she absolutely LOVED. But didn't she just think that it was weird and a bit creepy? No that was impossible. The Hive was a glorious and wonderful thing!

And most of all she was a scout! A member who's mission was to find, pursue, and recruit other members so that they could experience the wonder of the Hive as well! Alex had no other mission but the Hive, no other purpose but the hive and no other reason for being Alex other than that Alex was an intricate member of the Hive. Finally Alex was herself, Alex. A scout for the hive and nothing more.

"Do you understand now?" Clover asked with hidden enthusiasm.

"Yes! YES I finally do!" Alex responded as she rubbed the place the needle had entered "I finally know what my purpose is! To serve and obey the Hive, that is all anyone could ever ask for!"

"Oh Alex!" Clover said as she hugged her friend who was now apart of what she was "I couldn't be more happy for you! What is your protocol?"

Alex blinked then waited three seconds to blink again before responding. "I am a scout," she said.

"Wonderful! Clover responded as she smiled at her friend energetically "who will be your first target for the Hive?"

Scout's missions were pretty straight forward. Find suitable humans, convert them and then return with them following. Drones were more or less the everyday laborers of the Hive who did the various jobs they had to do and Solders like Clover were trained for combat and combat situations.

"I shall enlighten the only one of us who is not yet a member. Sam," Alex said.

"OH!" Clover responded "what a truly wonderful idea! Then we may all be for the Hive together."

Alex nodded and smiled. Soon they would be a team again. This time more unified than ever.

* * *

Sam heard knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's me Sam, Alex, I must speak with you," came the voice.

Sam stood up and watched as Alex entered into the room with an energetic smile on her face.

"Alex, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Sammie I've just had the most beautiful experience today," Alex said as she held out her arms "I spoke with Clover and I decided to join the Hive."

"You did?" Sam asked. Suddenly a bit uneasy "well OK but why are you here?"

"I have come to ask if you would like to join," Alex said.

"No thanks," Same responded "I don't really feel like it."

"Sam that's impossible," Alex said.

"What is?" Sam asked as she suddenly noticed that Alex was holding a syringe in her hand. Sam looked up into Alex's eyes and saw the wide and incomprehensible stare of a delusional woman. Sam suddenly realized what was going on and it hit her!

"The Hive is a wonderful place Sam," Alex said as she walked forward "you must join it."

She had waited too long! Whatever had gotten to Clover was now inside Alex and it wanted her too! Sam wasn't sure but whatever was in that syringe. It wasn't a flu shot and it certainly wasn't something good.

"Alex put the syringe down..." Sam flew at Alex with a kick and she blocked the oncoming attack with her hand. Pretty soon the two were in a toe to toe scuffle with Alex trying to pin Sam and Sam trying to get past Alex.

"Sammie!" Alex said "Please do as I say, you will be truly happy in the Hive!" Alex said.

"Thanks but I'd rather NOT!" Sam said as she shoved Alex to the side and ran to the door. Sam threw the door open and ran out into the open only to suddenly see Alex jump at her from behind. Both were knocked down and in a movement too fast to register Sam felt a sharp pain in her neck as a syringe was injected into her.

Sam sat up panicking... then suddenly she didn't really feel like panicking. NO WAIT! Alex had just injected her with something... but that something was good. No it was bad, it was very bad, it was making her... what was it making? Sam couldn't recall all of a sudden. In fact Sam began thinking. The hive truly was an amazing organization. To be such a wonderful place where anybody could be accepted. It truly was glorious! Yes that was the Hive. A glorious place where Sam could work and be herself. She was Samantha, drone number 1344567 and she was going to be the best Samantha, drone number 1344567 she could possibly be.

"Oh Alex, I've been such a fool," Sam said as she stood tall "to be so suspicious of the Hive this whole time."

"Oh Sammie," Alex said as she stood up and smiled at her friend, her comrade, her companion.

"I was so worried... I had no idea. Just how wonderful the Hive was and to be apart of it! I will do everything in my power to serve the Hive from this day forward," Sam said as she smiled brightly at Alex.

"Truly wonderful!" Clover said as she came up to them and saw her friends. For the first time since she became a member of the Hive, Clover finally understood her friends again. Now they were more important than ever.

"Clover, Alex thank you," Sam said "thank you truly and gratefully for making me apart of such a glorious... wonderful organization such as the Hive."

"The pleasure was all ours," Clover said as the three friends got close to each other.

"Group hug!" They all shouted as they embraced each other and prepared to start their new lives together.

**Bad End**


	8. A VI Go Down There and Snap Clover Out

**A VI Go down there and snap Clover out of it...**

Sam and Alex waited and watched as the solders finished their training and noticed Clover heading toward a particular part of the battle arena to sit and relax. Alex and Sam decided that now would be the time to strike, if they were gonna have any hope of reaching Clover without attracting any of the guards. They were going to have to be quick and smart about it. The two of them walked uniformly down into the training arena and once inside they began hiding amidst the rubble. The targets weren't moving nor could the sound of weapons firing be heard so both assumed that they wouldn't wind up as target practice. As the two maneuvered their way through the abandoned city scape arena they found it easy to hide, making it a perfect opportunity to catch Clover alone.

Their luck came when they saw their friend standing next to an open window. They both snuck inside the completely abandoned square box of a building and then moved up to the window where their friend stood guard. Alex and Sam both grabbed the surprised Clover's shoulders in an instant and puller her into the building before she could respond.

Once Clover was on the ground and had a look at who the two people who had done it were, she smiled ecstatically at both.

"Sam! Alex! You're both wearing uniforms, does this mean you have officially joined the Hive?" she said.

"Sorry Clover," Alex replied seriously "but we're here to get you out!"

"Get me out?" Clover asked.

"Yes. Out of the Hive," Sam said with as much seriousness as Alex.

"Why would I ever want to leave?" Clover asked, seemingly bemused by their statements.

"Clover can't you see what the Hive's done to you!?" Alex asked.

"The Hive has made me realize who I truly am," Clover said.

"It what?" Sam asked.

"I am Clover, the solder and sentry, I am programmed to fight for the hive and recruit suitable candidates on the battlefield," she stated.

"And?" Alex asked while Sam started looking Clover over.

"And that is all," Clover stated.

"What about them?" Alex asked as she pointed out the window to two other solders. A man and a woman, standing side by side completely erect.

"They are Jasmine and Travis, solders and sentries, they are programmed to fight for the hive and recruit suitable candidates on the battlefield," Clover stated.

"But that's what you just said you do," Sam said.

"Yes," Clover said "that is the beauty of the Hive. I am a solder for the Hive and so are they. We all do as we are commanded and no one person is more important than another!"

Alex, in a desperate attempt to reach her friend, plucked off Clover's golden, shimmering sunglasses and looked into her eyes.

"Clover don't you realize? You aren't Clover you're just another solder for the Hive, you aren't really yourself," Alex looked down and then Sam seemed to take over.

"We miss the old Clover. The one who was obsessed with shopping and boys and fashion, she wasn't apart of something bigger but she was herself! Those things, that love of shopping, that self absorbency you had, that way you always prattled off about the latest hunk in your life... they were flawed but they were Clover! Our Clover. The Clover who we love," Sam said.

Clover looked to Sam and Alex for a couple of second and then her eyes seemed to dissuade as her face became one of anguish. She looked down and cried out.

"You're right Sammie!" Clover said "this is wrong... this is all wrong. I shouldn't be like this."

"Clover..." Sam said with a smile.

"It's a good thing you're alright!" Alex said as she stood up. Sam quickly followed.

"OK," Sam said as she looked to the now standing Clover who had quickly regained her composure and her smile "now we need to get out of here."

"Alright," Alex said as she started walking away and Sam followed "let's try to contact Jerry and warn him about-"

Stab. Alex watched in shock and horror as Clover jabbed a syringe into Sam's shoulder.

"SAMMIE!" Alex shouted as her red headed friend fell down and hit the pavement like a rock.

"I am sorry Alex, Sam," Clover said as she put her shades back on "but you will soon understand the Hive's splendor and why I can never go back to the Old Clover..."

Alex's first instinct was to run but she knew that Sam was more important. She grabbed her downed friend, hoisted her up on her back and started carrying Sam off as Clover quickly gave chase to them.

"COME BACK!" Clover shouted "I ONLY WANT YOU TO KNOW WHAT TRUE WONDER IS!"

Alex paid no heed to Clover's ramblings. If there was any proof their friend was gone, this was it... they were fools. They had no clue what made Clover like this or even if this was really Clover. For all they knew the real Clover was tied up somewhere and this was a robotic duplicate put in to confuse them. Why didn't they investigate further so they could properly help her? This wasn't just normal Hypnosis or some random device on her body making Clover behave this way... Clover was their honest to god enemy right now!

Sam, meanwhile was still trying to overcome the pain in her shoulder... even though it felt oddly calm now.

_Alex would make an excellent member of the Hive, _Sam thought. Wait what? She really didn't just think that did she?

_Of course I did. The Hive is my whole life, _Sam thought again. Suddenly her eyes widened. Those weren't her thoughts!

_But of course they are. Do you not remember Sam? How you saw everyone move in perfect unison? In perfect harmony?_ no! Those weren't her thoughts. But maybe they were? She couldn't tell. _You liked it Sam. As a matter of fact you absolutely loved it._ Sam blinked. She did like that, now that she thought. One last bit of reasoning, one last bit of old Sam came through. NO! This wasn't good. Sam was becoming one of them. Whatever Clover injected her with was transforming her from the inside out. And it wanted Alex too!

"Alex..." Alex heard Sam wine "please... please let go of me."

"No way!" Alex said as she kept running. Alex heard more footsteps through the arena and she was not going to just leave Sam here for them to do with as she pleased.

_Alex certainly cares for me. I must show how much I care for her. The Hive will allow me to always be there for her. _Now it was twisting her thoughts. Taking Sam's ideals and beliefs and turning them toward the Hive.

"ALEX I BEG YOU!" Sam said. Sam's arms twitched "let go of me!"

"Sammie I won't just leave you here!" Alex said.

"EMBRACE THE HIVE!" Clover shouted from behind.

_Clover truly is right I suppose. Oh Clover my best friend. And Alex too. Where would the three of us be separated? I've always been the smart one. The level headed one. Where would they be without me? They need me. And I need them. Clover is a member of the Hive..._ And so am I now. Sam thought. Truly she was a member of the Hive. It's wonderful order and control were the only thing giving her once chaotic life order. Now she knew exactly how to put her brains to use. By serving and obeying the Will of the Hive.

"That's too bad..." Sam said. A smile creasing her face as she grabbed Alex's torso and then shifted her weight down to pin the girl.

"OW!" Alex shouted as she hit the ground. Looking up, Alex saw a delusional and fanatic look in Sam's eyes.

"COME MY BRETHREN!" Sam shouted as various warriors from the Arena gathered around them "let us recruit this one into our glorious Hive and have hear learn it's majesty!"

"Sam?" Alex whimpered as she looked up to see Clover hand Sam a syringe like the one before.

"Do not worry Alex," Sam said as she moved it down into Alex's neck "I was a lot like you once, purposeless and lost in what I thought was my identity. But just as Clover is solder number 28891 I realize now that I am Sam. Drone number 1344567. I have an identity now Alex! I have a purpose. And so do you."

_I love the Hive, _Alex thought. She did? That seemed odd. After all she just thought it was _Yes I do love the Hive. It is absolutely wonderful. Better than soccer. Better than fun parks or roller coasters. _Now hold on. This all didn't seem right _Sam and Clover love the Hive too. I should join as well. It's the only practical solution._ She... guessed she was right. After all when has her brain ever lied to her? Suddenly a huge influx of information poured into her. As she felt calmness overtake her she suddenly realized just how wonderful the Hive was. She was a scout. Scout number 9031. That title and that number meant more to her than any name or superficial detail like soccer player or computer geek could ever mean.

"You both understand now?" Clover asked, smiling.

"Yes," Sam responded.

"More than ever," said Alex.

The three of them looked at each other and smiled. Their purpose, their mission, their life had been found. Now they could forever be known as Clover, Solder number 28891 and Sam, Drone number 1344567 and finally Alex, Scout number 9031. The Hive awaited them and they were ready to obey.

**Bad End**


	9. A VII Investigate Further

**A VII Investigate Further**

Sam and Alex left Clover behind and decided to try further into the lair. Hopefully they could find more information on just what was going on around here and what was controlling all these people as well as Clover. There had to be a reason behind all of it.

Sam noticed a room that said "computer room" and she secretly wanted to shout "pay dirt!", but her reasoning told her it would be a bad idea. She grabbed Alex and carefully lead the two of them inside the, thankfully abandoned, computer lab. There were multiple computers and different areas but Sam decided that any would do and the two instantly started looking up as much information as they could.

"Get this," Sam said as Alex read over her shoulder "the Hive is ruled by a woman who calls herself 'The Queen' and she's supposedly in charge of everything the Hive coordinates."

"Sounds like we got ourselves a bad guy!... err girl," Alex corrected as Sam noticed an icon with the words "The Plan" under it. Sam double clicked it and the two watched as a symbol of the Hive appeared on screen. A series of black and gold hexagons aligned in a pattern with the silver writing saying "THE HIVE" imprinted in front of them.

"Somebody certainly has an ego," Alex commented and Sam shushed her as the voice of a woman came on air.

"I had been working as an apprentice and understudy of Professor Zackson for years. His work in the fields of nano-technology research astounded me. How a robot smaller than a human cell could take up residence inside any space and unleash a powerful electrical signal, allowing the person to program or re-program any electrical device they see," the voice said as an image of the queen herself appeared on screen.

"Professor ZACKSON. The same man who tried to hack the Pentagon's computers with those nano-machines," Sam said in a eureka moment.

"So he's behind this!" Alex said. Sam ignored her as the voice continued.

"He was a fool however, he only thought of hacking computer devices and machines with his work. After some tweaking of my own and application of certain parameters... I found a way to hack a human brain," the voice said.

"Hack a human brain!?" Alex shouted.

"The nano-bots, when injected into the body, make their way through the bloodstream and into the brain. Once there they can alter a person's mind to an almost limitless possibility. Goals can be altered, memories or feelings can be erased, bitter rivals can become great friends or passionate lovers. Interrupting synapses in the brain with electrical signals given off by the nano-machines allows any thought to become redirected toward a different goal. All thought can be transformed into whatever I deemed it to be. With such power at my hands I realized that I had the power to change the world!"

Sam and Alex watched as the screen showed an image of hundreds of tiny robots flying through a person's brain and then giving off tiny little signals. Not so powerful on their own but at the right places then Sam could easily see how the brain and what it thinks could be transformed.

"My plan is to unite the world's next generation under me. Transforming each and every teenager, child and preteen into a member of the Hive. Once there they will be taken care of, fed and encouraged to live out their lives completely. Then when the old generation is growing week and feeble we shall step in and take control of the earth, under the glorious name of the Hive!"

"Woa," Alex said as she watched the video.

"Tell me about it," Sam replied as she opened up her compowder and made a link with Jerry.

"Jerry we need to talk," Sam said.

"What is it girls? I'm busy about to finish this crossword puzzle," Jerry said.

"This is important Jerry. Take a look at this," Sam said as she connected her compowder to the computer sent the file to Jerry.

"Oh my..." Jerry said in a concerned voice "nano-machines to take over people? How dreadful!"

"Jerry what do we do? More than half of Beverly Hills High school is under the control of the Hive and so is Clover," Sam said.

"So that explains her odd behavior, Clover's brain is infested with nano-machines!" Jerry said, following Sam's line of reasoning.

"Bleck!" Alex said as she tried to get the mental image out of her head.

"Don't worry Sam, WOOHP is on the case, we'll send a troop of spies over there immediately to apprehend them," Jerry said.

"Hold on Jerry," Sam said as she tried to think about this "the Hive is controlling people by injecting them with nano-bots right? If you were to say, send Britney over-"

"What would stop her from ending up like Clover?" Alex said, following Sam's line of reasoning.

"Or anyone else for that matter," Sam responded.

"I see..." Jerry said as he to thought about it "if we send in troops those troops may wind up serving the Hive unless we can find a way to reverse the process."

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"You need to find a syringe. Something that contains the nano-machines used to take control of everybody there. If you can find one and send it to me then WOOHP scientists can work on an anti-serum and hopefully be able to disable or reverse the nano-bots inside the Hive members," Jerry said.

"Alright, we got a plan!" Alex said.

"Right... now how do we get a syringe?" Sam asked.

**If you think they should wander about and find one then go to Chapter A VII**

**If you think they should find the Queen then go to Chapter A VIII**

**If you think they should find the storage room then go to Chapter A.X.**


	10. A VIII Wander About and Find One

**A VII Wander about and find one...**

"Well," Sam said "it should stand to reason that some of the Hive members should have a syringe on them."

"So they can recruit new members on the fly," Jerry theorized.

"So all we gotta do is go looking around and we should find one!" Alex said.

"Good idea," Jerry said as he looked to both of them "I'll try to find out as much as we can with professor Zackson's nano's. Perhaps we can utilize our knowledge of them to help the infected members."

Alex and Sam nodded as they prepared to venture out.

"Don't worry," Jerry said "we'll get Clover back."

They closed the compowder and then looked to each other. They both nodded and set out to find a syringe. The key to freeing Clover and all the other Hive members.

____________________

The hive truly was an insane building. From what Sam and Alex could garner from the map of the building, the bottom floor contained the spa, yoga parlor and even a Hive restaurant. Above them were living quarters. Each and every Hive member was not only going to work, relax and eat in the Hive but they were also going to live there as well. From Sam and Alex's point of view each and every member was practically BREATHING the Hive.

"How does this work?" Alex asked.

"Something tells me the people here don't work for money," Sam said. When you had limitless access to a veritable army of young men and women who were devoted fanatically to your cause, minor things like construction work and labor were easy to acquire. No doubt the Queen had probably started the Hive in some large city with a good teen population... maybe New York or Chicago and had used her Nano machines to control a small amount of teenagers. Sure ten or twenty kids may not have been much but if they were programmed to recruit their friends and THEY became programmed to recruit their friends then Sam could easily see how their numbers could grow. Sam wondered just how long it would be until all the teenagers in Beverly Hills were smiling drones who spent their days toiling for the glory of the Hive.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked Sam as the two turned down a corner.

"We need to find a syringe... but where-" Sam was about to finish when they were interrupted.

"Sam? Alex?" came a familiar voice. Both of them turned to see the gold clad Clover standing behind them. Her eyes were hidden by the shades that covered her face but her mouth showed a clear expression of surprise.

"Clover," Alex gasped as she forced a smile onto her face. Sam did the same.

"You're wearing uniforms!" Clover shouted exuberantly as she walked up to them "Does this mean what I think it means? That you've been fully embraced by the Hive and it's wonder?"

"Y-yea Clover, the Hive is... wonderful," Sam managed. Clover then opened her arms and embraced her friends fully.

"Oh Sam, Alex, now we can work for the glorious Hive together! Isn't it wonderful?" Clover asked cheerfully.

"Yea Clover, it really is," Alex strained out of her as though she were acting to save her life. Luckily Clover didn't seem to notice the subtlety and just smiled at both.

"So Clover," Sam started "now that we're official Hive members, do you have a syringe on you? I would like to... indoctrinate someone!" Sam said through a forced smile.

"Oh Sammie it's wonderful you wish to assist the Hive, but there are more important things we must do," Clover said.

Alex and Sam looked at each other.

"Such as...?" Alex said.

"Why the Queen's presentation," Clover said "don't tell me you have forgotten the Queen's presentation!"

"Oh the Queen's presentation!" Alex lied.

"Yes! Thank you Clover for... setting our priorities straight," Sam said as she tried to smile again.

"Think nothing of it my friends," Clover said as she walked past them and moved down the hallway they were heading. Sam and Alex weren't sure but the way Clover moved indicated she was expecting them to follow.

_______________________

On the outside Clover looked as she always had. Her unusual dress and apparel aside. However inside Clover there was an entire storm of electricity surging through Clover's brain. Every single time a thought was generated by Clover there would be a nano-probe attached to one of her brain cell's. That probe would interrupt Clover's electrical impulsel and cause Clover's original thought to be re-directed as it switched synapses. The nano-bots inside Clover's nervous system would literally reprogram Clover's every thought and action towards their own intended one. One thing to note, however, was that Clover was very much herself, however most of anything that defined who Clover was was completely and utterly repressed.

Clover's idea of fashion was transformed into whatever the Hive deemed her to wear. Clover's opinion on food was whatever the Hive wished her to eat. Clover's goals and dreams, her most inner thoughts and desires, were all turned completely toward the Hive and it's goals. Clover was still there but everything that had made Clover was turned toward a completely new and different objective. To conform and obey the Hive.

What was worse, for Sam, was that as she and Alex followed Clover, Sam knew that helping Clover was gonna be impossible until they could get a syringe. Helping Clover with a small device on her body would be easy, heck hypnosis and brainwashing could be countered. But these were robots smaller than a human cell inside Clover's brain. They couldn't just knock some sense into her. Clover was as good as gone till they could find a way out of this.

"I am so glad you are a member of the Hive now," Clover said joyfully as she looked back to her friends.

"Yea, so are we," Sam managed to get out.

"Now we can work for the glory of the Hive for the rest of our lives, serving the Queen and her magnificent order, being apart of such a grand thing!" Clover said.

Sam and Alex could only get a strained smile through.

"Now you will no longer need to worry about useless things such as boys or soccer, finally we are free," Clover said and suddenly Sam saw Alex's face snap.

"HEY! You did NOT JUST INS-" Alex shouted and the shock on Clover's face suddenly managed to cool Alex down enough to correct herself as best she could "...insinuate I am not a member of the glorious Hive. Because I am!"

Clover smiled at Alex but Sam noticed a male drone approaching them. Sam's eyes widened as she saw the male drone pull out a syringe and then move it toward Alex's neck. Sam quickly grabbed Alex RIGHT as the needle poked the flesh of her neck.

"OW!" Alex said as she and Sam both fell to the ground.

"Randal, drone number 1215389," Clover said as she moved in front of him "why are you trying to recruit Alex when she is already one of us?"

"I am sorry," the male drone responded "but she showed a bit too much of free thought there and I felt that I must rectify the problem."

"Do not be silly, Alex is a devote member of the Hive," Clover said as she turned to Sam and Alex. Sam looked up at Clover and watched as Alex moved to her feet.

"Yes," Alex said as she stood up and spoke "the Hive has enlightened me to it's splendor. I am awed and inspired to be apart of it."

"... And so am I!" Sam said as she stood up as quickly as possible and smiled.

"That is good," the male drone said happily "come, let us meet with the Queen and her message."

"Yes, lets," Clover said as she and the drone walked off.

"Phew," Sam sighed as she looked to Alex and whispered to her "good timing Alex, almost got syringed there..."

Alex didn't respond. She simply smiled happily and blinked... three seconds later she blinked again and then she followed Clover and the male drone off.

"Alex...?" Sam whimpered. Suddenly Sam felt very alone right now.

**Go to chapter A XI**


	11. A IX Find the Queen

**A IX Find the Queen...**

"Let's find this Queen," Sam said "I think if anybody would have those nanobots she should."

"Good idea!" Alex replies.

"Alright girls, best of luck to the both of you. And don't worry... we'll get Clover back," Jerry assured them. They nodded then closed the compowder.

Sam and Alex left the computer lab then and noticed a female drone walk by. An idea quickly formulated inside Sam's mind.

* * *

"Excuse me," Sam said as she walked up to the drone woman. She turned her head at Sam and blinked with her ebony eyes.

"What is it, fellow drone?" the woman asked with a smile, blinking three seconds precisely after her first one.

"We would like to meet with the queen," Sam said. The female drone just stared at her as though she weren't quite sure how to register Sam's words.

"So that we may thank her personally," Alex interjected "for introducing us to the absolute wonder of the Hive."

That seemed to make sense to the woman as her confused expression soon changed into that of her previous smiling face.

"How absolutely wonderful of you to do so, though the Queen is VERY busy, you may see her at the presentation," she said.

"The Queen's presentation?" Sam asked.

"Yes, don't tell me you are not aware of it," the woman said as she looked to the two.

"Oh... of course not," Alex said "we were just trying to see if we could meet with her before it."

"I am sorry but that is impossible," the drone said with a smile and then opened her arms out "but come friends, we will see her at the presentation and there you may bask in her glory and show your thanks by being apart of something grander."

"R-right," Alex agreed with a false smile and Sam responded. They followed her down the path.

* * *

Sam and Alex were now walking down a hallway with almost ten other drones in visible eyesight. Each moving toward the same place and each walking in the same fashion. Sam and Alex could easily see why this place was called "the Hive" it really was a hive. Nothing more than thousands of will-less individuals marching to the beating drum of a woman with robots small enough to take over their brains. It frightened Sam and Alex to see it now that they had a clear understanding of what was going on. The people here were without reason or understanding. They had unity and they had belief but they had no idea of personal accomplishment or thought. Simple things like hobbies, taste, opinion or desires were all made into the same mystifyingly cheerful personality. The people of the Hive were defined by nothing other than the Hive and that was what frightened Sam. People who had once been complex and three dimensional were now overly simple and similar.

Sam looked to one of the smiling drones to her left, a pretty young woman with auburn hair and blue eyes and to a scout to her right, a young man with black hair and pale gray eyes, and she could be assured that aside from their different ranks as scout and drone that both would share the same opinion on everything. And that would most likely be driven to the Hive. But it wasn't just that, it was also the fact it was tiny little robots doing it.

This wasn't something Sam or Alex could just fight off. This was an internal struggle with a real force manipulating these people. There were nano-bots inside these people's brains and they could be administered via a simple injection. Sam wondered just how many of these people had lives and interests only for them to be completely eliminated thanks to the Hive essentially reprogramming them into what they were. As mindless as the robots that were inside them.

"Excuse me," Sam heard.

Sam looked to see that Alex was being addressed by a male drone. He was fairly tall and wasn't bad looking but Sam couldn't observe that delusional look in his eyes and that smile on his face without thinking ill of him.

"You are quite beautiful," the male drone said to Alex.

"Oh... well don't mention it again," Alex said nervously. What was he trying to do?

"Would you be interested in becoming my bride?" the drone asked with a completely straight face.

"What!?" Alex responded.

Sam couldn't believe what she just heard. This drone was asking Alex to marry her? Why- suddenly it hit Sam. The Hive was a great big all encompassing organization that controlled and altered the mind of it's members. But it still had restaurants, relaxing spas, bathrooms and living quarters. That was because it's members were still human. No matter what nano-machines did to them a human who didn't eat would die and a human would have to go to the bathroom without running the risk of serious health problems or loss of bowel control. Sam could just picture then, the programming the Queen would have installed into each of the nano's to deal with the every sacred and hush-hush art of reproduction.

It probably amounted to "if you find a man/woman you are attracted to physically then propose to them" what was he or she going to do? Refuse? It's not like a couple in the Hive could actually argue or disagree with each other over anything. Their conversations would amount up to "The Hive is great" and "I agree".

Sam was still shocked, and so was Alex from her expression, when the male drone pulled out a syringe and continued to smile cheerfully at her.

"I shall inject you with proper love-nano's so that our union may be finalized," the male drone said. The syringe was kicked out of his hand by Alex in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Alex shouted angrily "YOU CAN'T JUST INJECT ME WITH SOMETHING THEN MAKE ME LOVE YOU!"

Sam wasn't going to argue with Alex's logic, but unfortunately as she turned to see another drone male and one female watching them, Sam knew that logic wasn't going to help. Their cover had been blown.

"Uhh, Alex?" Sam asked and Alex suddenly seemed to back away.

"Ohhh uhhh..." Alex began, trying to explain herself "Maybe we can talk about this over a nice mocha latte?"

"You have not yet embraced the Hive's glory," the male drone said robotically as he produced another syringe.

"You must be taught," the female drone replied in a similar voice.

Sam counted there being only three of them, but she and Alex were outnumbered still and worse... if even one of those syringes pierced the flesh then they'd be a Hive member as well.

The first drone came at Sam, she managed to stop him by grabbing onto his outstretched arm and throw him into a nearby wall. Alex responded to the drone that had been hitting on her by jumping up and kicking him square in the face, sending him falling to the ground with a well impressioned bootprint on his cheek. Alex and Sam both turned to the remaining drone girl as she walked toward them in careful stride.

"It was not nice to fool me," she said. Sam knew she was the woman who they were following but her now robotic and monotone way of speaking seemed to remove any humanity she once had "you shall both soon know the true splendor that is the Hive!"

She jumped at them and pulled out a syringe lightning fast. Stabbing it at Alex with great speed. Alex ducked backwards but the fast movement managed to maneuver the tip of the syringe into Alex's shoulder.

"OW!" the over sensitive Alex cried as Sam punched the woman in the face and drove her down onto the floor.

"Phew," Sam sighed as she closed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Sam heard from behind her and the redhead turned around to see Clover standing there. The golden shades obscured her eyes but Sam could tell she was staring at her.

"Clover!" Sam said as she looked to the men and women she had just downed.

"Sam, Alex, you wear our uniform," Clover said, sounding surprised "what are these drones doing down and unconscious?"

"We were here and we..." Sam tried to think of something to say... she had to remind herself this wasn't Clover. Or maybe it was, but it wasn't their Clover. This was something else. Something the Hive had created from Clover and nano-bots.

"We have just learned how wonderful and glorious it is to be apart of the Hive," Alex said with a smile. Clover seemed to pause for a second and then reply.

"Oh! I see, you must have fought your recruiters for you did not fully understand the wonder of the Hive, but now you do!" Clover said. Sam looked about and realized where Alex was going. She decided to smile herself.

"Yes!" Sam said "the Hive is glorious and wonderful!"

"Oh Sammie, Alex, I knew you would come to understand!" Clover said as she walked toward them "come, let us assist these drones to the queen's presentation so that we may all bask in her greatest plan."

Clover picked up the female drone and positioned her body in her arms. Sam took the opportunity to move over to Alex.

"Good work Alex," Sam whispered "you managed to save us there..." Alex didn't respond. All she did was smile, blink once and then wait three seconds before blinking again, then she turned around, hoisted up an unconscious male drone on her back then walk off to follow Clover.

Sam stood there for a second... she suddenly felt very alone.

**Go to chapter A XI**


	12. A X Find a Storage Room

**Chapter A.X. Find the Storage Room...**

"The storage room!" Sam shouted "there should be a ton of syringes in there!" Sam explained.

"Yea, you're right!" Alex said.

"Good idea," Jerry responded "you girls have to find a syringe and then get out of there. I'll send a helicopter to come pick you up."

"Thanks Jer," Sam said as she and Alex looked to each other.

"Don't worry," Jerry said "we'll stop this whole thing and get Clover back. Jerry out."

Sam turned off the compowder and the two stood up to go and investigate the storage room.

* * *

The storage room was at the lower deck, inside the basement. Sam and Alex managed to find it and open up the door inside to see that the room was almost pitch black. The two carefully walked in and tried to find a light switch.

"Man it's dark in here," Sam said.

"Tell me about it," Alex said as she stumbled over what felt like a couple boxes. Alex quizzically peered down at the square shaped objects on the ground and moved her hand over them. She carefully opened up the packing tape there.

"Found something?" Sam asked.

"Maybe a couple needles," Alex said. Sam helped her open it up but as the two carefully felt in they didn't feel anything round or pointy. Just soft and flexible. Alex pulled it out and the two could see, very dimly, the outline of a bodysuit. Probably one of the Hive's uniforms.

"Dang," Alex said as she reached in and felt more "looks like this whole box is nothing but uniforms."

"Try that one over there," Sam said, pointing to another box.

Five or four boxes later, Sam and Alex could confirm that all boxes in the vicinity were nothing but full bodysuits.

"Jeez," Alex said "how many people are the Hive planning on recruiting?"

"Something tells me they're not just gonna stop with Beverly hills," Sam said. She looked about.

"We need to find a light switch," Alex said. Sam agreed but her nod couldn't be seen in the dimness.

"Get looking," Sam said and the two started feeling about. Their greatest enemy in the entirety of their investigation wasn't any patrolling guards or passing by drones... it was the complete absence of light. Every time Sam grabbed a circular object she thought it might be a syringe but as she felt more she realized that it was just a tool or a pole or a pipe or something like that. Sam and Alex had to admit, the syringes were very carefully hidden.

"Ah geeze," Sam said after finding another box and opening it up to realize that all that was inside were a bunch of sunglasses like the ones Clover and the other warriors had been wearing "I can't find anything."

Sam moved her legs back and then she felt something brush up against her. Sam lowered her backside down a bit and found to her satisfaction there was a chair behind her. Good, Sam thought, she could use a seat after everything that happened. As Sam sat down she heard Alex cry out.

"SAMMIE! I found a light switch!" Alex said as she flicked on a switch and watched as the lights brightened up inside the room. At last the vast storage area became illuminated. Alex walked backwards, found a chair behind her and sat down to get her own bearings straight. Both girls suddenly got quite the shock when their arms and legs were both tied down by steel locks moving over their wrists and ankles, holding the two girls in place. Sam and Alex gasped. They were trapped! Sam and Alex both struggled but when they heard the sound of whirring and spinning that came from servos and machinery they knew they were in trouble.

"WAH!" Sam screamed as a robotic arm came up from behind her with a syringe attached to the end of the arm. Sam tried her hardest to shake lose but she found the bonds to be holding her down.

"SAMMIE DO SOMETHING!" Alex called back but all Sam could do was scream when the needle penetrated her skin and she felt the cool liquid injected into her. The needle pulled out and Sam panicked.

"ALEX! I've been injected!" Sam cried.

"So have I!" Alex screamed, "... and it's wonderful..." Alex said wistfully.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Sam said, ignoring the twitch in her eye and that small thought that agreed with her. Sam tried to focus. Tried to rationalize that there were nanobots in her brain now and they were gonna make her think weird thing... but what kind of weird things? Weird things like the Hive might be bad?

No! The Hive was bad, it was very bad, it was... very good. Fact it was wonderful. The Hive was a truly magnificent organization that Sam and Alex could now be apart of! It was a glorious thing really. The bonds came undone and Sam, drone number 1344567, was ready to obey. She turned her attention to Alex and smiled at her companion.

"Isn't it wonderful Sammie?" Alex said with a bright grin "that we could join Clover and the other students in such a wonderful organization?"

"Truly!" Sam responded just as cheerfully "let us go to the Queen's presentation so that we may bask in her glory."

Alex nodded and the two walked off. Ready to obey. Ready to follow and ready to be themselves for eternity.

**Bad End**


	13. A XI

**A XI**

Sam was very uncomfortable for two good reasons. For one, the Hive's bodysuit was killing her. Sam had worn WOOHP's uniform for quite some time and it hadn't bothered her in the slightest. But wearing the Hive's sent all kinds of uncomfortable feelings down her spine. It was tight, tighter than most other bodysuits she wore, and seemed to confine to a "one size fits all" idea. Sam's WOOHP uniform was more or less tailored to her exact specifications so wearing the Hive's bodysuit felt more like an uncomfortable fit. However as Sam moved in it more the more she realized it wasn't so much the suit herself but the idea of being apart of the Hive that wrenched her stomach.

To the left of her was Alex, and to the right of her was Clover. Both were smiling as though a cute boy band were about to take center stage. In front of Sam were an entire group of men and women, all roughly their own age, standing perfectly to attention inside a great auditorium. Sam recognized some of the faces, a lot of the students from Bev High were here... heck it wouldn't be unreasonable to say ALL students from Bev High were now apart of the Hive. Sam was alone now, she knew. Clover was a member of the Hive and Alex... poor Alex, it had been nothing but a small prick but even THAT seemed like it was enough to completely take over her brain.

Suddenly applauds rang out through the auditorium. Sam saw Clover clapping and Alex was doing so as well. She quickly responded in kind and saw as the TV screens in front of her switched on and the image of the Queen appeared in front of them. The Queen herself also walked on stage and waved to her adoring public.

"Greetings my people," the Queen said into the microphone, sending her voice out through the entire auditorium.

"Greetings your majesty!" every single Hive member there intoned at the same time.

Sam looked up and saw the Queen had a perplexed expression on her face. She was rubbing her chin and looking thoughtfully out across the room. Sam saw her move her hand up to her ear... no wait. There was something on her ear. A tiny little purple colored disk like object that seemed to be some sort of headphone. She rested her hand on it, closed her eyes, and seemed to go into deep thought.

Sam suddenly saw Clover jerk slightly upward and then she noticed everyone else doing so. As though a tiny electrical zap was being sent through them. It ended and they resumed their perfect posture. The Queen opened her eyes again and gave a polite smile to the crowd.

"Greetings my queen!" every person there said at the same moment.

"Better," the Queen said after nodding.

Sam couldn't believe it. The Queen apparently sent out a signal to each and every person's nanobots at the same time. Reprogramming them all to say something different.

"My people," the queen started "I have seen the future."

The screen behind her revealed a picture of the earth.

"That future is, one earth, under the Hive!" a golden hexagon appeared around the earth then. Turning all the green areas into a gold and silver stripped pattern.

"Teenagers of Beverly Hills... we are the future! You will grow up to be the tax payers, the workers and the businessmen. But that future will be united under the glory of the Hive!" the Queen said "for you see, I've indoctrinated each of you into our grand organization with the nano-bots I stole from my old mentor. He wished to use them for petty crimes... but I had a much greater goal in mind!"

The screen behind the Queen turned to an image of a normal looking woman. She had a rather plain and bored expression on her normal face.

"I used the nano machines to create a special new kind of human being," the woman's eyes widened as a syringe went and injected itself into her neck. Sam watched as the woman became completely silhouetted. The only image was that of a brain inside the black outline, "the nano machines do there work now."

Sam watched as a group of tiny gray dots began to move up the brain stem and start to encircle the gray matter. Sam watched in amazement and horror as the gray dots now completely encased the brain and started to stop looking like a mass of moving specs and more like a single cohesive entity. Sam's eyes widened as the image of the brain turned from a normal brain image into what could only be described as a metal pod of sorts. Blinking diodes and a silvery chrome sheen gave it a science fiction look. Sam could only think of the object as some kind of robot brain.

"The woman has been reborn. No longer as a human but as a brand new nano-machine and human hybrid. Known as a Hiveborg," the woman's face re-appeared on the screen. This time she was smiling cheerfully and it panned out to reveal her in a Hive uniform with a man, also in a Hive uniform, next to her, "Hiveborgs are the key to the future, our grand future!"

"Our Grand Future!" all the people around Sam shouted.

Sam couldn't believe it. She looked to Clover and she just imagined Clover's brain right now. Completely encased in metal, with nothing but electrical signals being sent to ever neuron and synapse in there... what was worse was that EVERY person here was like that. These Hiveborgs... were everyone! And Sam could just as easily become one too. She could just picture it. Those things crawling through her blood vessels, making there way into her brain. How she would slowly start to act like the rest of them... oh god it made her sick just thinking about it.

"There's another matter we must discuss," The Queen said as she put a hand to her ear piece and Sam watched as Clover suddenly turned around and walked away, moving up toward the stage. When Clover reached the front and climbed up on stage the Queen held out her hand as though she were presenting Clover to everyone.

"Everyone. This is Clover, she is unique as she was a member of a government sponsored secret known as WOOHP before she became a Hiveborg and joined us," The Queen said as she looked to Clover.

"Yes my queen," Clover said "but fear not, I live to serve the Hive now."

Sam's eyes widened. Clover still had all her memories!? And once more she was completely obedient to the Hive. Who knew just how much she told the Queen...

"Clover has given us a great amount of inside information about WOOHP. Thanks to her insider information we now know how to avoid their eyes and how to gain more members without attracting their attention. Thanks to them we have already devised a plan that will see WOOHP destroyed and disbanded by the end of next year," the Queen explained.

Sam couldn't contain herself. Hearing that she had to say something, had to shout.

"And how will we do this!?" everyone seemed to freeze as the Queen looked to Sam with a puzzled expression "... my queen" Sam rectified her posture and forced herself to smile.

"Yes, how will we do this my queen?" Alex said to Sam's side.

The Queen blinked then put her hand to her ear and Sam watched as Clover suddenly stood to attention.

"Thanks to the access codes I provided," Clover said cheerfully as though she were reading off a report she made for the class "the Hive gained full access to WOOHP's computer database, along with all records and spies listed. Ergo our plan is to systematically attack and recruit each agent of WOOHP into our glorious Hive. By the end of the next year all WOOHP agents will be Hiveborgs."

Sam simply listened completely awestruck at what she heard.

"With our power this great and half the teen population of America under our control, the Hive will soon cover all the world! The will of the Hive, it cannot be undone!" the Queen announced.

"The will of the Hive cannot be undone," everyone there intoned.

"The will of the Hive cannot be undone," everyone intoned again. Soon everyone was chanting that single phrase, over and over with cheerful intonation. Only two didn't. Sam and the Queen. Sam's eyes peered to Clover and saw her blond friend chanting just as harmoniously as everyone else. Sam then turned her head to Alex. She was cheerfully chanting along as well.

"The will of the Hive cannot be undone, the will of the Hive cannot be undone, the will of the hive cannot be undone," Sam continued to hear this and think... she had to do something. And do something NOW.

**If you think Sam should stay where she is and hope she doesn't draw attention to herself go to chapter A XII.**

**If you think Sam should knock out Alex and get out of there go to chapter A XIII.**


	14. A XII Stay Where she is

**Chapter A XII. Stay where she is...**

Sam stood perfectly still. Trying her best to remain inconspicuous. However Sam was unaware that the Queen was still watching. The Queen herself was actually a bit confused... she could accept there being some questions from her loyal followers but she realized that she had yet to routinely inspect for any possible spies in her midst. After all who was to say WOOHP hadn't noticed her yet?

She could call forth each and every person from the crowd to test their loyalty individually. But then she could simply try to pull a fast one...

"And for your information, everyone!" she pulled a vial from her belt and displayed it to the entire crowd "I have here the nano-machines designed to combat the nano-machines that make up the Hiveborg brain. Should there be a malfunction of nano injection simply inject this into the fellow Hive member and then re-inject them properly. Failing to re-inject them will cause them to lose the Hive's enlightenment."

"Really!?" came a shout from the crowd.

Sam Suddenly clasped her hand around her mouth. Damn! She had been so caught up in the possibility of getting her friends freed she'd completely forgotten that she had an act to put up! Sam looked to see Alex looking at her with a blank emotionless face. Sam looked to see that EVERY Hive member was looking at her with a blank and emotionless face.

"Aha... take her," the Queen said.

_______________________________________________

Sam now sat with a fearful expression in a chair. She watched to her left as Alex was strapping her arms down and Clover to her right as she was strapping her feet in. But it was fear that got her. Fear was keeping Sam pinned to the chair. Fear of what was coming. Fear of what she'd be like when she... gulp she didn't wanna think about it.

"You fool!" the Queen said "did you really think I'd be stupid enough to make a cure for my own nano-probes? My machines are perfect! There is no fault to them," she said arrogantly "but thank you for volunteering to be the first candidate recruited with my latest creation. A special chair that can be installed anywhere. Theme parks, restaurants, even daycare centers. All programmed to recruit Hive members on a large scale. I hope you are prepared..."

Sam tried to break free. Both physically and by reaching to her friends.

"Clover! Alex... come on! This is me, Sam talking... you aren't really gonna turn me into some kinda freaky cyborg thing are you?" she pleaded.

"The Hive is wonderful Sam," Clover said "you will be much happier to be apart of it."

Sam blinked as Clover stood up in front of her and backed away. Alex did the same.

"Now let us watch as the final WOOHP agent is forever made one of us," the Queen said as she pressed down on a remote control. Sam heard the whirring of motors and saw the shadow move above her. She was waiting for the needle to come down... waiting for it to wince into her and waiting for the inevitable...

Suddenly the Queen and Clover were shocked when Alex jumped out. She threw her leg forward and kicked the moving mechanical arm out of the way of Sam's neck. Sam watched with wide eyes as Alex landed next to her and began to undo her bonds.

"ALEX!?" Sam shouted.

"Sorry Sammie," Alex said normally, a fact Sam couldn't have been happier about, "I had to keep up the act till it looked like the right chance to strike."

It all made sense now. Alex had pretended to be a Hive member in the hopes of fooling everyone, even Sam. That was the only way she could be trusted enough to get near the Queen. Sam watched as her arm and leg bonds became undone and finally she stood up.

"STOP THEM!" the Queen pointed at Sam and Alex. Clover was the first to move up to them. Sam and Alex positioned themselves to fight their former friend.

"You lied to the Hive Alex," Clover said with unnatural calm "we will easily forgive you however."

"By forgive you mean 'let you go Scott free' or do you mean 'inject us with freaky nano's and make us into chipper insane hivebots?" Alex asked. Clover's imposing form, followed by a small army of other Hive members was more than an answer the two needed. As Sam and Alex were preparing for their inevitable fight, despite the odds, there came a suddenly noise from the air. It was a strange high pitched whistle like noise that made an unusual ringing in Sam and Alex's ears.

"Wh-what the-" Sam started but stopped as she realized that Clover and all the other Hiveborgs behind her had stopped dead in their tracks. Each one was standing still as a statue with only a few twitches from some.

"My people!" the Queen called. She placed her hands on her headpieces "Why... do you not... do as I command!?"

Suddenly the sound of smashing glass came from above. Alex, Sam and the Queen looked up to see that the sun roof of the location has been broken in by the hovering helicopter.

"Sorry we were late girls!" came a familiar voice from above. Jerry stepped outside of the helicopter and pulled out a megaphone "We experimented with the Nano's we received from the professor. We couldn't find a cure but we found a way to paralyze those infected with a frequency wave!" he said.

"Alright Jer!" Alex shouted as she and Sam moved in front of a very nervous looking Queen.

"Give it up Queenie," Sam said "your little Hivemind is over."

"The... the..." Alex and Sam saw the woman's eyebrow twitch. She knew she was trapped, she knew that all of her minions had been stopped, but she didn't look like she was quite ready to give up "THE WILL OF THE HIVE CANNOT BE UNDONE!" she announced as she reached to her side and pulled out a syringe. This one, however, looked unique to Sam and Alex, they weren't sure why however.

Before the Queen could do anything else Sam had already responded. Sam was up and kicking the Queen's chin with a well placed kick. Sending the Queen flailing backwards. The Queen hit the ground hard then and the syringe she had been holding went sailing through the air.

Sam watched the Queen's expression turn to one of panic. The syringe hit the ground and it's contents leaked out all over the ground. A silvery liquid that Sam knew was nothing but a group of tiny microscopic robots.

"No... NO!" the Queen shouted as she got up on her knees and reached for the destroyed syringe. But it was too late... the Queen lowered her head and it was at that point Sam and Alex knew she accepted defeat.

________________________________________

It was a few hours later and Sam and Alex were sitting in front of their perfectly still friend. Clover had a completely blank expression on her face and was completely unmoving from where Jerry had left her. Sam and Alex knew that the Queen's apprehension and subsequent removal of all her inlaid programming existing within her own nano-probe covered brain meant that the other Hiveborgs were completely unresponsive. Sam looked to Jerry and saw him filling a syringe with some silver fluid. Sam assumed that it was more nano-bots.

"The Hiveborgs brains," Jerry said "were nothing more than redirected human brains. They were called 'Hiveborgs' because they were essentially humans with robot brains."

"You can get Clover back to normal can't you Jer?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Jerry said "all our scientists had to do was reverse engineer, so to say, all inhibitors on the nano-machines."

Jerry walked over to Clover and injected the silver liquid he held into Clover's neck.

"These nano-probes are programmed to disable and remove the ones already injected into Clover. This should return her to normal," Jerry said as he pulled out the syringe and they saw Clover's wide and unresponsive eyes suddenly blink. She blinked again, this time only a few milliseconds after her first, and shook her head vigorously.

"Ugh..." Clover breathed "Sam? Alex?"

"Clover!" Alex stood up and hugged her friend.

"You sure that's you?" Sam asked. Not wanting to take any chances.

"Well I think so," Clover started, "I just remember this really good dream..." she then looked down and seemed to notice what she was wearing "Ewww! I can't believe I worse this thing!"

As Clover stood up and checked her face in her compowder mirror Sam sighed and just smiled. She knew her friend was back to normal.

____________________________________

"Man that was a close one..." Alex commented as the three of them walked down Beverly Hills mall together.

"Yea," Sam agreed "we took one wrong step there and well, Hail to the Hive baby."

Clover hadn't said anything. She was the only one of them who had actually been a hive member and while she hadn't done anything to warrant suspicion, even Sam could tell this was the one and only Clover, she was unusually quiet.

"Something wrong Clover?" Sam asked, feeling concerned for her friend.

"You were one of those creepy Hive Goons for a while..." Alex said. True most every Teenager in Beverly Hills was one of those Hive Members. Jerry had most of their memories removed to prevent any suspicion from leaking out. Clover however was kept in tact as a helpful reminder, as most Spies memories were.

"Well I was just thinking back on it..." Clover said "it felt like a really good dream to be honest."

"Good dream!?" Sam said "You tried to turn us into cheerful silver wearing goonies!"

"Hey, hey, I didn't say I think it was good, just it felt good was all. But still thinking on it, it was creepy," Clover said "I mean... being the same as everyone? The same cloths, the same movements, the same everything? I don't want to do that again."

Clover stopped and slammed her fist into her palm with determination.

"I vow from this day forward Clover is her own girl! I'm not going to be like anyone else!" she said heroically. Sam and Alex smiled at their friend for learning a lesson out of this... until the three noticed two women walk by wearing the same green sweater.

As they looked around it became apparent all the teenage girls in the mall were wearing the same green sweater.

"Speaking of being the same..." Alex said sarcastically.

"Excuse me," Clover said as she took a step forward and stopped a pair of girls from their shopping spree "where did you get those sweaters?"

"Tssk," one said "You didn't hear about Paldani's new Emerald Sweater? It's like, the only thing that's in right now."

The other pointed to a local retailer and Clover saw the sweater in the display case.

"OH. MY. GOD. I didn't know Pal's new Emerald Sweater was coming out this week!" Clover shouted "I gotta get one, everyone at Bev high is going to be-"

Within the time Clover had said this, Sam and Alex had taken the time to look at each other sarcastically. Grab Clover's shoulders and then start dragging her away.

"Hey. Come on now.... you two can let go! I was kidding... girls?" Clover pleaded.

**The End**


	15. A XIII Knock Alex and get out of there

**Chapter A XIII. Knock out Alex and get out of there.**

Sam knew what she had to do! She needed to get out of there now! While there was a chance... she knew she could sneak out easily enough as there wasn't anyone watching her... other than Alex. Alex! She couldn't leave her best friend here! Clover was maybe too far gone as she was, but she couldn't just leave Alex alone. But then she knew convincing Alex to come with her would be near impossible... there was only one hope... she would have to knock Alex out and then sneak out with Alex.

That was the plan anyway. All Sam needed to do was to get behind Alex and hit her from behind. A well placed strike to the back of the neck should do it. Sam carefully moved herself across the floor as the Hiveborgs continued their chanting. Alex kept standing perfectly still, chanting along with them.

"The will of the Hive cannot be undone," they said. By this time Sam was finally behind Alex and was about ready to strike. Alex whipped about as fast as she could and Sam could have sworn she saw a look of surprise and anguish cross her face as her blow connected. Sam apologized to Alex mentally and stopped her friend from falling to prevent the other chanting Hive members from noticing.

"Sammie..." Sam heard. She looked down and saw her unconscious friend in her arms... did Alex say that?

That wasn't important. She had to run away, now. Alex dragged Alex out of the hall just as the people were starting to quiet down and Sam heard the Queen start to talk about nano-machines made to combat other nano-machines...

______________

"... Failing to re-inject them will cause them to lose the Hive's enlightenment," the Queen finished.

The Queen noticed the entire crowd suddenly look rather worried. She smiled to herself... it was working. The Nano-machines were creating great pleasure in the brain. Euphoria like no drug, pleasure like no touch and happiness like no other happiness filled the brains of each Hiveborg. And that happiness and pleasure was directly a result of the Hives enlightenment. No single Hiveborg there wanted to be separated from such a glorious cause. Further more nobody seemed to respond to her bait... the place was spy free.

"My Queen," Clover said to her "that is truly distressing news you tell us. The idea that we may become separated from our wonderful Hive?" all the Queen could do was smile at her sincere displeasure.

"Fear not solder," she told Clover privately "there is no such vaccine. I was simply saying so to see if I could gain a certain reaction and root out spies within the Hive."

"Spies?" Clover said with obvious disbelief in her voice.

"Do not be so quick to surprise solder," the Queen said "you yourself were a spy."

"I would never disobey the will of the Hive my Queen," Clover said.

"And what of the friends you said you had?" the Queen asked.

"Do not fear my Queen," Clover said "my friends have been enlightened by the Hive already! Right now they watch, ready to obey your every command!" Clover turned her head expectantly into the crowd... her eyes stared to where Sam and Alex had been standing only to find the place now completely vacant.

"... Sam? Alex?" Clover breathed.

"You know what you must do," the Queen said, she placed her hand to her headset and Clover received her mental instructions instantly.

___________________________________

Sam admitted. She had panicked. She panicked and acted rashly. Which may have been a bad thing but right now she didn't care. Sam was carrying the unconscious Alex along now and looking for a way out of the Hive's base.

"Gotta escape, gotta escape..." Sam stopped as she looked down one corner of the base and her face became elated to see a ladder leading to a hatch in the roof. That was it! She could drag Alex out there via the rooftop and then escape!

"Where do you think you are going?" Sam heard from behind her. She stopped instantly as she recognized the voice and regretfully turned around. It was Clover who was standing behind her. The woman's stood rigid, tall and her face looked directly at Sam. Her face, while hidden behind her shades, was one of an emotionless autonomy.

"Clover..." Sam breathed. She tried to think of something to do. She could drop Alex and make a run for it... no she couldn't! Sam could not and would not abandon her friend here, she had decided that already. She'd just have to try and see if she could pull the wool over this Clover's eyes.

"Why did you lie to us?" Clover said as she removed her shades. Sam's eyes widened as she saw Clover's eyes. Clover's eyes were as they were before, however the color of her iris had completely changed. Clover's once crystal clear blue eyes were now painted a shimmering and artificial gold.

"Clover your eyes," Sam breathed.

"They are a sign of my enlightenment," Clover said "a sign of my obedience and dedication to the Hive and it's wonderful cause. Something you lack."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked "I LOVE the Hive and it's... splendor..." she watched as Clover produced a syringe from behind her.

"Then prove it," Clover stated robotically as she held the silver needle in front of Sam "inject yourself with nano's and become one of us."

"Why would I when I'm already one of you?" Sam asked, trying her best to sound cheerful and nice despite the stress she felt.

"Then you will simply be enlightened further," Clover stated as Sam watched her move the syringe to her neck and inject herself. Sam saw the silver liquid flow down the syringe into Clover and she could have sworn Clover's golden eyes flashed with a metallic sheen just for a second.

"A true member will gladly allow herself to further be influenced by the Hive's enlightenment," Clover said and Sam slowly started to hear Clover's voice... change. It was cold and emotionless before but now it started to sound... synthesized. As though Clover's voice was being computerized. Clover produced another syringe and held it in front of her.

"If you are one of us, further enlighten yourself," Clover said. At which point Sam abandoned any reason and kicked the syringe out of Clover's hand.

"NO THANKS!" Sam said as she jumped away and ran down the hallway toward the ladder. In an instant Sam saw Clover jump in front of her. Was Clover always that quick? Clover's foot came up and attempted to strike Sam, she ducked and watched as Alex, who was resting on her back still, was knocked down. Sam rolled and then looked up to see that Clover had already positioned herself behind Alex.

"It is no use," Clover said as she grabbed Alex in her one arm, lifted her up to her chest and Sam watched as Clover, with machine like efficiency, stabbed a syringe into Alex's neck. Sam watched Alex wince as the silver substance was injected into her.

"The Hive has a place for us all," Clover said "joining us is your only option Sam."

At this point Sam lost all her nerve and bolted for the ladder. She couldn't save Alex, she had to accept that now. But she had to save herself. She was the last hope, she knew. The last possible hope WOOHP had for survival She was going to see Clover and Alex free, she knew that, but she needed to get away first. She needed to retreat and come up with a better plan. Something...

Sam got to the ladder, climbed up and managed to open up the hatch to the roof. All the while she heard Clover's footsteps behind her. Once she was on the roof she didn't pay attention to the night sky or the yellow painted roof. All she was focused on was getting out of there. As Sam ran forward however a blur of yellow caught her eye and she stopped immediately as Clover jumped into her field of view.

"Surrender Sam," Clover intoned. She'd had enough. Sam was tired of feeling scared or confused or unsure what to do. Now she knew only one thing. The Hive had taken away her two best friends and now it wanted her. All she felt now was anger.

"Why. Should I?" Sam demanded.

"We are best friends," Clover said "but as long as you are not enlightened by the Hive we cannot remain together. Join us so we may be a team again."

"A team," Sam said "for the Hive?"

"Yes," Clover said in her strange new synthesized voice.

"My best friend was Clover," Sam said "You're something completely different. You are Clover with a computer brain and a fanaticism toward wearing silver spandex."

"It is simple logic," Clover stated "if Clover and Sam are friends then Clover with a computer brain and a fanaticism toward wearing silver spandex will also be friends with Sam who has a computer brain and a fanaticism with wearing silver spandex."

Sam's lips twitched. It was almost so bad it was funny.

"Heh. Can't argue that logic," Sam said.

"Then join," Clover said as she pulled out a syringe.

Sam's fist went flying out and Clover blocked it. Clover went up to kick but Sam ducked her head and avoided the blow. The fight that commenced had the two former friends duking it out like there was no tomorrow. Each and every time Clover almost stabbed Sam with the syringe Sam found the ability to avoid it and return by attempting to disarm the syringe from Clover's hands. Sam threw a punch out but Clover moved her head to the side and dodged it.

"The Hive needs you Sam!" Clover shouted as she threw her arm up for an attack.

"The Hive has enough people!" Sam retorted as she dodged it and threw her leg out for a kick.

"I need you!" Clover said as she grabbed the kick mid swing.

"First the Hive needs me now you!" Sam said as she jumped up and kicked Clover's head in with her other foot, "make up your mind!"

Clover stumbled back and then looked up, completely unphased.

"I am the Hive," Clover said "me, the Queen, Alex, everyone at school... we are all the Hive."

"Well sorry but I'm not!" Sam shouted indefinitely. Clover jumped. She went soaring through the night sky and fell right down onto Sam. Sam felt a pain wretch into her shoulder, but with adrenalin pumping through her body she ignored it and used the momentum of Clover's fall to kick upward and send her flying back right behind her. Sam rolled down onto her side and watched as Clover suddenly seemed to pause midair and fall through the hatch which Sam used to come up to the roof. The hatch door closed down behind her and Sam was completely alone... at least she thought she was for a second.

The helicopter that came over the ridge of the building had Jerry on board. As he saw Sam's crouching form he jumped off, landed on the roof and ran over to her.

"SAM!?" Jerry shouted as he ran over to her and helped the red head up.

"Sam are you okay!?" Jerry asked.

"I am fine," Sam said.

"Good," Jerry said as he pulled on her shoulder "come now, lets get back to WOOHP Headquarters."

_________________________________

"We managed to create a device that will allow us to temporarily paralyze any and all Hive members," Jerry said as he sipped some of his coffe.

Sam sat on top of a bed in front of him. It was a rudimentary checkup point that had mostly been a superficial scan of any wounds on Sam's body. Despite some bleeding on her shoulder, Sam was fine. Though she had refused any x-rays or catscans.

"Is that so?" Sam said melodramatically.

"Sam I'm sorry the mission ended in a failure, but don't lose hope!" Jerry said "we're keeping tabs on them and are fully aware Clover and Alex are no longer with us. Do not fear, we're keeping tabs on the Hive and it's only a matter of time till a cure is made."

"I see," Sam said plainly as she stared down into her lap.

Jerry rubbed his head. She must really be upset over Clover and Alex, he decided. There was no other explanation for it.

"Don't worry," Jerry said as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder "we'll get them back."

"Thank you Jerry," Sam said as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Good girl," Jerry said as he walked away. There was still much to be done and he decided to give Sam some privacy.

Once Jerry was gone Sam stood up and brushed herself off. This would definitely prove to be beneficial, she decided. Sam pulled out her compowder and activated a frequency that she knew wouldn't be tracked by WOOHP computers.

"Status?" came the voice on the other side.

"WOOHP has created a frequency ray that can paralyze Hiveborgs. It could prove to be a problem," Sam said.

"That should be easy enough to fix," the Queen said as she materialized into a holographic image on Sam's compowder.

"Now I have an agent on the inside of WOOHP," the Queen said "quite the stroke of luck. And good work drone number 1344567. 28891 and 9031 are greatly pleased to know you are assisting the Hive in such an essential manner."

"The pleasure is all mine," Sam said with a smile "my queen."

Sam closed the compowder and turned to the local computer station in the room. She would access all the info on the other WOOHP agents here and in a matter of no time they would soon be apart of the glory of the Hive as well. Sam truly was a fool for even doubting those simple words she heard not too long ago.

The Will of the Hive could not be undone.

**The End**


	16. B Stop Her

**B. Stop Her...**

Sam reached out and grabbed Clover's shoulder. She decided that this was probably a bad idea for Clover. And not just because she had a strange feeling about it.

"Hold on Clover," Sam said.

"Hey!" Clover interjected as Sam moved to her ear.

"Don't you think it might be a bad idea to join some random club?" Sam whispered into her ear "even when you have your duty as a spy and WOOHP agent?"

Clover seemed to take in Sam's information with a bit of digestion... maybe it was a bad idea for her to join. But there were offering free spa privileges! Then again Clover reminded herself she had spent a good amount of money on an all summer long pass to the Beverly Hills spa. And she wouldn't have to work for it.

"OK fine," Clover whispered back and turned her attention to the boy at the desk "thanks for the info but I'll pass."

Clover, Sam and Alex turned around and started walking away then. The boy at the desk only watched them leave with a blank stare.

________________________________

"So Clover," Alex said as she took a bite out of her sandwich "why didn't you join that Hive club?"

"Well I guess I was told I had different priorities," Clover said as she dipped her fork in and ate some of the pasta in front of her.

"Well don't get upset with me for telling you that you have other priorities," Sam said as she took a bite out of her taco "besides that Hive thing was weird. I mean if they were just a charity organization you'd think they wouldn't be able to afford free spa and yoga privileges."

Alex looked down at her sandwich for a second and thought. She looked back up and was about to speak.

"Clover, Sam? Do either of you want-" but she was cut off by Sam suddenly gasping for breath and fanning her mouth.

"Too much hot sauce?" Clover asked.

"Yea," Sam chocked "I need to get some water."

Sam stood up and started walking toward the cafeteria.

Sam's panting, open mouth and closed eyes didn't notice the figure moving in front of her. By the time she got the impression someone was there she had already bumped into it and heard the crashing of plastic against the hard ground. She had already guessed what happened. She'd been uncourteous and bumped into someone, someone who was probably carrying a tray of food.

"WAH!" Sam shouted as she hit the pavement. She quickly stood up as fast as possible.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," Sam said as she stood up and opened her eyes... to see a rather handsome young man standing in front of her.

He was about her own age with a fair tanned skin, blue eyes and light brown hair. He wore a modest green and yellow sweater and dark blue jeans but Sam couldn't get over just how handsome he was.

"Oh, don't mention it," he said shyly as he started picking up the tray and the food spilled all around him.

"Here, let me help you!" Sam suggested as she knelt down and grabbed all the dropped items she could. She look up into his face and thought how to best go about this...

"So uhhh," Sam started "what's your name?"

"Dominique!" he replied loudly "... and yours?"

"It's Sam," she said as she stood up and smiled at him. Her nervously returned it.

"Oh Sam!" he replied "I've heard about you... did you really win the all school spelling bee in less than ten turns?" Sam chuckled a bit... she won it in twenty turns but she decided to let it go.

"Well I don't mean to brag..." Sam admitted as the two continued their conversation.

* * *

Sam came back to Clover and Alex with a bright and cheerful smile on her face.

"Hey did you get your drink?" Alex asked.

"I just met the cutest boy," Sam said.

"Really?" Clover asked, sounding interested.

"Yup. His name's Dominique, I bumped into him on the way to the cafeteria. We talked a bit and well... I asked if he wanted to go out on a date with me," Sam said.

"Really?" Clover said as she was checking her handy book on boys.

"He said yes," Sam said.

"Wow Sammie," Alex commented "congratulations! When's your date?"

"It's tomorrow," Sam said as she sat down and thought. Dominique huh? Well he was certainly handsome and he looked nice enough. Not to mention that they had both agreed their date would be nothing more than a trip to a restaurant. Sam wasn't gonna take this very seriously, she decided, it was just going to be a nice relaxing walk with a boy.

* * *

"Should I wear this one that shows off my shoulders, or this one that reveals my back?" Sam asked Clover as she held up both shirts in front of her friend "or maybe he'll think I'm being to provocative?"

"Hmmm... why not try that blue one with the frills over your shoulders?" Clover suggested using her superb fashion sense.

It was the day after and Sam's date was scheduled to begin in one hour. Dominique would be coming through that door and Sam wanted to look ready.

"Great idea!" Sam said as she moved into her closet and picked the shirt out "and I can use the blue skirt to go with it... some high heels and maybe a flower pin to go for the "sweet innocent" look."

Clover moved to the closet and watched her friend change.

"Do you think I should wear these?" Sam asked as she produced a pair of Silver bracelets.

"Ugh, no," Clover said as she looked at them "silver is WAY OUT Sammie."

"Gotcha," Sam replied as she went back into the closet and continued changing.

"What would you do without me?" Clover sighed as the sound of a door opening came from below.

"HELLO?" came a masculine voice "Sam!?"

"Sounds like he's here," Clover said.

"He is!?" Sam shouted as she came out, looking shocked "how do I look?"

"You look great Sammie," Clover said with a thumbs up "now go knock him dead tiger!"

Sam let out a deep breath, corrected her posture, raised her hands so they stuck up at the sides and she started walking out.

"Sam," Dominique commented as he saw her walk out toward him "you look... good," his eyes widened and his pupils dilated. He was wearing rather average clothing so Sam could obviously guess he decided not to take this date to seriously. He probably felt a little embarrassed by Sam who decided to dress up.

"Thanks," Sam said as she moved down next to him.

"So we're still going to just a place to eat today... right?" Dominique asked.

"Of course, why not?" Sam asked.

"I just thought maybe you had to meet with the queen or something," Dominique said. Sam smiled at his compliment.

"OK let's get going," Sam pulled Dominique along and the two left the house shortly there after. Clover and Alex smiled as they watched their friend off.

* * *

The date was a charming success, Sam admitted. Dominique was new to the Beverly Hills area and showing him around was a fun little romp. Dominique was a bit shy at first but after some pleasant conversation between the two they really hit it off. Sam found a lot of common ground with him as well. Dominique was a smart boy from the way he knew about classic literature and old Greek philosophy. Sam found she could easily talk to him without it sounding awkward or strange and he was a genuinely nice person.

The dinner had been wonderful. The food was average but Dominique's conversation about how much he enjoyed Mark Twain's earlier works really interested Sam, who sadly only read some of his later. It hadn't just been about him though, Sam had also told Dominique a bit about herself and what she liked and it was good to see he found what she liked interesting. By the time the bill was paid and the two were done and walking out of the restaurant Sam could safely say she was smitten by Dominique. So much so the two were laughing on their way home.

"So then I told Clover that the 'real fur coat' she got was fake fur, like she couldn't look on the label and read it herself," Sam chuckled as she and Dominique came to the bridge where they were suppose to depart. Dominique hadn't exactly said why here however as the only thing beyond the bridge was Bev High...

"That's Hilarious!" Dominique said "did she keep it?"

"No," Sam said "but boy was she mad when Mandy called her out on it."

Both of them chuckled more and Sam finally had the opportunity to look him over. He looked much more relaxed now and perhaps it was that more relaxed look that made Sam question the Pin that he wore on his shirt... it looked familiar.

"Dominique, where are you going after this?" Sam asked.

"Oh," Dominique said "I'm joining that Hive organization."

"The Hive?" Sam asked "why did you do that?"

"I think they have a good message and I'm new here so I thought I should join a local charity," Dominique said "and the first official meeting is taking place at the school in half an hour."

Sam looked at the pin and then at Dominique. He was joining that club she talked Clover out of joining?

"Hey Sam," Dominique said "why don't you come with me?"

"Go with you? To the Hive?" Sam said.

"Yea, it'd be real nice if you came and joined too. That way I'd have someone I knew," Dominique said.

Sam thought about this. The Hive was still kind of a weird thing to her. Maybe she should just refuse... then again Dominique was asking politely and would seem rude to just say no.

**If you think Sam should refuse then go to Chapter B. I.**

**If you think Sam should accept then go to Chapter B. II.**


	17. B I Refuse

**B. I. Refuse...**

"Sorry Dominique," Sam said "but I'd rather not."

"Oh," Dominique said as he looked at Sam with a bit of sorrow. Suddenly a bit of a smirk crossed his lips.

He bent down and kissed Sam gently. Sam's eyes widened for a second but as he pulled away he simply shrugged.

"Thanks anyway," Dominique said as he turned around and started walking away.

"See you tomorrow!" Sam said as she waved him goodbye.

"Not if I see you first!" Dominique cried back after her.

Sam waved him goodbye and with a wistful smile on her face she turned back and started walking back home.

* * *

Sam had gone home and was introduced to a barrage of questions from Clover and Alex about how the night went. Both were constantly demanding she tell them what happened and all Sam could say was the typical things. How nice Dominique was and how much they talked and what sorta stuff they talked about. How she thought he was cute and all and that he kissed her goodbye. Clover had thought that a bit ballsy to kiss her on the first date and Alex too thought he was making his move too fast but Sam had thought it was a rather sweet kiss. Nothing forceful or provocative just a nice little goodbye smooch.

Which was probably why Sam went to bed that night in her pajamas with a smile on her face. She wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Ting.

How would Dominique react if she put on the pink shirt with the green skirt?

Ting.

No maybe she should read up on her early Mark Twain. That way she could surprise hi-

Ting.

OK something was making a weird noise.

Sam wretched herself up from bed. Her haggard eyes and drooping mouth hanged open as she rubbed her eyes down. What was going on?

TING.

Sam turned her head to the window and saw that pebbles were being thrown at it. That was odd.

"Huh?" she said as she opened the window and rubbed her eyes to try and see who was out there "who's out there?"

"Sam! It's me," came a voice she recognized.

"Dominique?" Sam gasped as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw the masculine figure standing on her front lawn. The dim light made it difficult to see for sure but it was definitely a man standing out there. Though the moonlight seemed to glint off his skin oddly.

"Sam please come down, I must speak with you," he said.

"Dominique is that you? Can't this wait until morning?" Sam hushed out of her mouth.

"I am afraid it cannot. This matter concerns the two of us too greatly!" he said. Sam sighed, there wasn't much she could do than go down there to see what he wanted.

Sam walked down the steps and opened up the front door. She waded out onto the front lawn in her pajamas and moved to Dominique's silhouetted figure.

"What is it Dominique?" she asked.

"Sam I realized that I love you," his voice said. Sam continued to move toward him... something wasn't right.

"Oh... that's great," Sam said nervously "but couldn't this have waited till tomorrow?"

"You do not understand Sam. I have been enlightened by the Hive. I still love you however," Dominique said. Now Sam saw clearly that Dominique was wearing... some strange bodysuit. It was completely silver except for some gold trimming around the shoulder, boots and the belt at his waist.

"Dominique are you okay?" Sam asked somewhat afraid.

"I'm fine," Dominique said "better than fine, I am absolutely wonderful!"

"Okay..." Sam started "look Dominique why don't you come with me into the house? I can-"

Stab. Sam didn't really register the syringe being injected into her neck. All she registered was a quick movement from Dominique and a sudden feeling of warmth overcome her. The Hive was a wonderful thing, now that she thought about it, and Dominique. He was apart of that glorious thing. How could she possibly deny herself the pleasure of being apart of the Hive's great and grand mission? Sam couldn't imagine her life without the Hive or Dominique now.

"Oh yes Dominique," Sam said as she embraced him "this is such a wonderful gift you have given me!"

**Go to Chapter B. III.**


	18. B II Accept

**B. II. Accept...**

Oh what the heck? It couldn't hurt to simply go over there and participate. If she didn't like it or didn't approve then she would just leave. Besides Dominique signed up and he didn't seem bad at all.

"Alright I'll tag along," Sam said.

"Really?" Dominique said as he smiled at her "thanks! I was pretty nervous."

Sam nodded. That certainly sounded like him. The two walked off to the school together soon afterwards. Sam was a bit curious what this Hive organization was really like.

* * *

Standing in the seemingly normal meeting hall with a group of perfectly average students around her. Sam felt fairly content with Dominique next to her. Everyone here was wearing a pin and discussing what this Hive was like. Some were joining because they truly believed it's fair message, others were joining for the benefits. And others had been dragged here, like herself, by other people. Still Sam found this all to be fairly normal... that was until the actual Hive members came.

They seemed to be divided into three categories, from her reasoning and each one wore the most baffling outfit she could ever contemplate. The first group were dressed the simplest, with a complete silver bodysuit covering them from head to toe. They had golden trimmed shoulder pads that stuck out just inches and gold colored belts that stylishly fit around their hips. Their wrists had cuffs that were a stripped silver and gold in color and the only difference in the gender of the pair was the boots. The women wore golden colored high heels while the men wore golden colored boots. The second group was dressed with more intricacy than the first but still had their silver colored bodysuits. Golden breastplates combined with bronze colored, dome shaped, shoulder pads with gold colored gloves and boots gave Sam the kind of impression she would have were she looking at some teenage writer version of a science fiction gladiator. Again the women and men were differentiated with women wearing high heeled boots while men wore a flat bottomed version. The final group carried small pouches on their legs and wore a bronze colored breastplate with gold trimming around the neck and the bottom. Their silver colored bodysuits were decorated with stripes of gold and to top it all off they had what could only be called a headset. Unlike the others their male and female clothing was identical.

These odd groups walked in about a total of ten or fifteen strong. Each one walking in with a similar stride and a unified moving pattern. Like a trained military squad or a combined marching order. They all seemed completely unified. Once more Sam saw a delusional look in their eyes and a smile on each of their overly cheerful faces.

"What's up with the fruity costumes?" Sam whispered to Dominique.

"I think they look cool," Dominique whispered back and Sam decided to reserve her judgment for now.

The members all seemed to move out of the way as a new figure walked in to the front of them. This was a woman, no older than Sam, who was dressed probably the most intricately out of all of them. She was dressed in a completely gold bodysuit, her arm was decorated with gold and platinum jewelry and she also wore a royal violet colored vest with a skirt that went down to her upper legs. She also wore violet colored shoulder pads and a short cape at her back that was also violet with golden colored trimming around it. To top it off she had golden colored boots and a violet streak going through them. Overall she looked like the most important of the bunch.

"Greetings everyone," she said with a cheerful and nice voice "I am the Hive's queen."

Sam raised an eyebrow. This was getting more suspicious by the minuet.

"As you are all new members. I would like to thank you all personally for agreeing to join something bigger, better, more beautiful than ever. The joy and wonder of the Hive," she said "you may call me the Queen or simply your highness."

"So... what do we do?" Sam turned to see that Dominique had asked the question.

"As official Hive members, your job will be to help spread the Hive's wonder and glory throughout the rest of the world. We have seen things many places, scrutiny and racism. People being judged based on looks or religion. But no more. We of the Hive seek to correct that problem by making all members under us equal," the queen said "all you must do is wear our official uniforms."

"I'm not liking the sounds of this Dominique," Sam whispered.

"Oh what's the worse that could happen?" Dominique asked.

The Queen snapped her finger and the woman closest to the Hive members suddenly found a syringe in her neck as a man dressed in a silver bodysuit stabbed it into her.

"WAH!" Sam shouted as the other silver clad members sprang into action. Each one running at, pinning and injecting some strange silver fluid into each of the confused and afraid participants there.

"What's going on!?" Dominique shouted as he and Sam backed away and the two saw a pair of golden clad members walk up to them.

"I don't know," Sam said "but we're getting out of here!"

Sam grabbed Dominique's hand, jumped and kicked the two approaching members out of the way. She pulled Dominique out of the room and the two ran into the School hallway, hearing hot pursuit behind them.

"Wow Sam..." Dominique said "that was amazing!"

"Thanks Dominique but we gotta get out of here!" two pairs of the silver clad teenagers appeared in front of them down one end of the hall. Quickly the two ducked behind into a classroom and Sam pulled Dominique into a broom closet.

"That was close..." Sam gasped. They should be safe in there for now.

"What was that all about?" Dominique asked.

"I don't know... but we need to get out of here. Warn somebody..." Sam said as she felt about for her compowder.

"No I mean... how you fought those two off. Sam you're amazing," Dominique commented. Sam would have said something but she couldn't find her compowder anywhere. She must have left it back at home. She'd have to contact Jerry the old fashioned way.

"Thanks but I need to go," Sam said as she began to open the door.

"GO!? Where are you-" Dominique started.

"Don't worry I'll just be going to get to a phone," Sam assured him. She opened the door and left Dominique there.

By the time Sam had found a phone she lifted it up and dialed the emergency WOOHP number Jerry had left her. Though she was pretty upset to hear the dial on the other side.

"This is Jerry. I'm sorry but I cannot reach the phone at this time, please leave a message-"

Sam slammed the phone down and rubbed her head. Dang it Jerry...

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and Sam turned her head to see a woman in a silver bodysuit behind her.

"Please hold still," she said with a smiling face and Sam's instant reply was a punch to the face and a knocking her out. Sam looked down at the unconscious girl and... suddenly she realized. It was Share. From her biology class. Share was in the classroom when they were attacked and now she was wearing one of their silver bodysuits? What was going on?

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam heard. It was Dominique! He was screaming.

"Dominique!?" Sam asked as she ran out of the office and down a hallway toward the calling voice. She turned a corner, back to where she recalled leaving Dominique and then slammed into a familiar chest. She looked up and saw Dominique's smiling face.

"You're okay!?" Sam cried as she felt a small wave of relief wash over her.

"I am," Dominique said.

Sam smiled back at him... only to realize that a syringe had been jabbed into her neck. The pain quickly subsided into a strange calming sensation. Suddenly Sam thought for a second. Why was she so curious and suspicious of this Hive organization? After all the Hive was a wonderful and glorious organization that she must be apart of for the rest of her oh-so important life! That was the only possible answer. And Dominique, oh Dominique how could she not thank him enough for giving her this glorious gift of the Hive's enlightenment.

"Oh Dominique... thank you ever so much!" Sam said as she embraced the man in a hug.

**Go to chapter B. III.**


	19. B III

**B. III.**

As the next day rolled around, Clover and Alex both woke up in their typical groggy moods. Clover walked out of her room, still in her fashionable pink pyjamas, and Alex had just exited the shower in her bath robe. Both of them rubbed their eyes a bit wearily as they walked downstairs... only to happen upon a very peculiar site.

The kitchen was not only pristine, but it looked like something out of a magazine or pamphlet. The counter sparkled, the drapes were open and the table was covered with various healthy breakfast food. A stack of perfectly round pancakes, drizzled just slightly with maple syrup sat in the centre, with a bag of toast on one side and some bacon strips on another. That alone might've been enough to catch the two off guard (as none of them were particularly good cooks). But what REALLY set off their interest was the girl who had apparently made it all.

Sam stood in front of a stove, wearing her typical green dress but with an apron over her body and her hair tied back into a pony tail. As Clover and Alex entered, she turned around to reveal that she had been prepping some sunny-side up eggs.

"Hello Clover, hello Alex," Sam smiled at the two of them as she walked over to the table and placed both eggs onto plates in the centre.

"Sam?" Clover said with a bit of trepidation as she observed the kitchen carefully. "You did this?"

"Of course I did Clover!" Sam said as she moved over to the sink and began to wash the frying pan clean. "Why wouldn't I?"

Alex proceeded to take a seat down on the table. "Well, no offence Sammie," she began as she took a pancake off from the centre plate and began to dig in. "But last time you cooked, you nearly blew up half the kitchen."

"That was the OLD Sam, Alex!" she said with a smile as she put the frying pan away and proceeded to the table where Clover had already taken a seat herself. "The new Sam has received training!"

"Training?" Clover asked, "from where?"

"The Hive," was all Sam answered with.

"The Hive?" Clover shouted "AUGH! You joined them? Why?"

"Dominique was joining, and he graciously initiated me as well!" Sam explained as she placed a hand to her left cheek, seemingly mulling on the event as if it were some kind of wonderful dream.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Clover shouted, "you go out of your way to tell me not to join. And you go ahead and do it yourself!?"

Sam looked to Clover for a split second. Her face became melancholic soon after.

"I was wrong to deny you the glory of the Hive, Clover... tell you what!" her expression instantly changed to that of glee and happiness as she looked over Clover once more, "you can join once school is up! I'll personally see to your initiation."

"... uh, okay!" was all Clover could say in response to that. Both she and Alex shared a look.

"Oh! I should prepare for school, you both enjoy your breakfast!" Sam said as she waved to the two of them and proceeded upstairs, leaving Clover and Alex alone to enjoy the meal together.

"Anything about that seem weird to you?" Alex asked.

"Uh, YEA? Can you believe it? 'Oh Clover don't forget. You're a WHOOP AGENT. Lemme go over here and do that exact thing I told you not to do'!" Clover said in a mocking voice.

"Not really what I meant..." Alex shrugged but continued to eat her pancakes anyway. They tasted... okay. It was weird. If she hadn't seen Sam making breakfast with her own two eyes she would've sworn these pancakes were processed in a factory or something.

When the trio arrived at school, Sam instantly approached a pair of girls outside of school. The two of them seemed to be little more than standing around doing nothing until Sam arrived.

"Greetings 04118832, 6773321," Sam said to both of them as Clover and Alex both took on a confused expression.

"Greetings 1344567," one of the girls said as she smiled at Sam. It took Clover a second to realize what was going on.

"Augh! You have CODE NAMES?" Clover exasperated jealously.

"Those're codenames?" Alex asked incredulously.

"These are my friends, Clover and Alex," Sam said as she gestured to the two of them, "they wish to become apart of the Hive."

"How wonderful!" one of them said exuberantly, "if you wish to join, simply come to the event after school. We will gladly assist you."

"Uhm, wow Sammie," Alex said nervously "this is all very thoughtful. But I dunno if I'm that into joining."

"Oh don't worry Alex," Sam smiled as she turned to her and gave her a look of complete glee, "I'm sure you'll come around eventually."

Before either of them could say anything more. Sam instantly turned and began to head off into school, away from her friends.

"Sam, where are you going?" Clover asked.

"I am going to meet Dominique, my one true love..." Sam answered with a soft sigh as she walked away from them.

"True love?" Alex said incredulously. Sam was a normal teenage girl... she had crushes and love-affairs yea but that seemed a bit much for her.

"Well I can't blame her," Clover shrugged in response "according to my little black book, Dominique is a pretty hefty 8."

"An Eight?" Alex looked to Clover with an incredulous stare "what make him drop 2 points?"

"Just an inch too short, and his brown eyes. I mean hello? Who wants to look into those when you kiss?" Clover said. Alex just shook her head and proceeded to ignore the two girls who had kept their eyes on both of them.

The two went inside and started to attend class...

"Alright Class!" Miss Templemen said as she clapped her hands and brought the Home-ec class under her full attention. "Today we will be continuing our class baking."

"Well," Clover said as she tied the apron around her waist "lets hope we don't destroy the oven again..."

"I'll say," Alex nodded as she recalled the severe scolding Miss Templemen gave the three of them last time they tried to use it. For international secret agents the three weren't very good with some basic household equipment.

"You ready Sam?" Alex looked over, only to see that Sam wasn't with the two of them. Rather, she was with a group of about 7 other students who were all wearing the same Golden coloured badges that signified membership into that Hive club.

"Alright Team," Sam said as she clapped her hands together "LET'S DO IT!"

"Sam?" Alex said as both she and Clover walked over to the red-head who was busy coordinating herself with several other Hive members.

"What's going on? We've always been a team!" Clover shouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry girls!" Sam said with a small hint of disappointment in her voice "but until you've OFFICIALLY joined. I'll feel much more comfortable working with my fellow Hive members."

"Sam you barely know these people!" Alex shouted in disbelief. Yes they attended school but Clover and Alex knew for a fact she didn't talk to any of them.

"Oh Clover, Alex," Sam shook her head "the Hive breaks down barriers and units us all! The friendship I feel toward you two is indeed great. But even that is nothing compared to The Hive."

Clover and Alex just stood there in disbelief as Sam proceeded to walk back with the rest of the Hive members and began to diligently get to work on their food. The way they worked was very... efficient, to say the least.

It was after-school when Clover ran out onto the track and field. She approached the various cheerleaders there in her own uniform. Now was time to put the events of today behind her and focus on what she loved best! Jumping and waving around pom-poms.

"Hey girls! I'm here for-" Clover stopped when she realized that the other cheerleaders were all wearing completely different uniforms from her own. Their uniforms were still mostly built like a cheerleaders (the skirt, the stockings, the ribbons) but now they were a shiny, metallic gold colour, with sleek hoopskirts in place of the traditional frilled variety. Each one also wore a headband with a pair of antenna on both ends and a very familiar badge on their chest.

"Hello Clover!" one of them said cheerfully.

"... you gotta be kidding me," Clover gasped as she started shaking her head, "you're all members of-"

"That's correct. All of us are members of the glorious Hive now," another said with no end of glee in sight, "as such, we opted to re-name ourselves the Beverly Hills Hivers."

"Ugh, I can't believe it," Clover exhaled as the rest of the cheerleaders turned away from her and began their signature chanting.

"H-I-V-E! WE LOVE THE HIVE AND THE HIVE LOVES WE!" the girls chanted as they waved their gold tinted pom-poms in the air.

"THAT'S IT ALEX!" Clover shouted to her dark haired friend as she proceeded to meet her out on the track and field. Alex seemed to be looking down at a soccer ball as the team behind her practised (all the while wearing suspiciously silver coloured soccer uniforms).

"We're joining that Hive group!" Clover stated confidently.

"Clover?" Alex looked up at her, "Clover are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be!?" Clover shouted down at her "I mean look at Sam!"

Clover gestured across the playground and Alex looked over to see their red-headed friend currently walking out of the school, her arms wrapped around Dominique's own as the two looked into each others eyes in a way that was almost too loving for words.

"She's certainly fallen head over heels with that Dominique guy... but isn't it strange that she totally dumped us for those Hive people? And how everyone in school has now joined that group?"

"Alex," Clover shook her head, "you need to learn to follow trends, okay? This Hive thing is probably just a fad that got started and is a bit out of control. But what's so wrong about riding the band-wagon for a bit and doing what everyone else is doing?"

"It's just kinda weird and creepy is all," Alex shrugged.

Clover rubbed her head. There WAS something kinda off about this organization right now. Maybe she and Alex could just choose not to join and skip the whole thing? But then, Sam didn't seem all THAT weird. Maybe a bit but not like, psycho weird. And even if they had some kinda weird policy, or it turned out to just be a scam? They could totally just get out soon after right?

**If you think Clover and Alex should avoid the Hive go to Chapter B. IV. Refuse the Hive**

**If you think Clover and Alex should join the Hive then go to Chapter B. V. Join the Hive**


End file.
